Harry Potter and the NewFound Spell
by Werewolf777
Summary: Harry gets captured by Deatheaters, to find Voldemort has a spell, one he only wants to use on Harry.
1. Capture or not?

Harry Potter sat squeezed into a ball, his hands around his knees, in the cupboard under the stairs. Yes, the Dursley's had removed Harry of Dudley's old toy room, and restored it's original purpose. His emerald eyes were focused on a spider, descending down from the low ceiling. He adverted his gaze, and glanced at a golden watch he had nicked from Dudley. Well, it was midnight, on July thirty-first. "Happy Birthday to me," he muttered in a singsong voice, adding a long, slow sigh. He continued the song.

He was now seventeen. This though had made no difference to his day. The ministry of magic had seen enough of the irresponsibility of wizards who had finally been able to use their powers outside the school, and had abused their privilege. Some had ended up with years in azkaban, and heavy fines. And so, the ministry had moved the official 'coming of age' to when the wizard or witch was 18. Apparently this was the Ministry's good idea of punishment. This meant he was not to do magic until another year had passed.

"Well, that was yet another uneventful birthday. I wonder what the Dursley's have in store for me. Possibly an old towel? That would do apart from the wonderful old pairs of socks from uncle Vernon." He said, laughing a bit to cheer himself up. Harry lay back down on the small cot, dreaming of snitches, quaffles, and bludgers. And possibly a Happy Birthday.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry awoke to find his cupboard door ajar, so he pushed it further and stepped out into the room. Instantly he was surrounded by china dishes and framed pictures of a fat blond boy with blue eyes. Dudley Dursley.

He walked into the den, where he tripped over Dudley's toy car, making a sudden burst of noise. He emitted a large moan, and rubbed his elbow, getting off the cold wood floor of which he had landed on. Not one of the Dursley's glanced over or paid any attention to this.

Harry looked over to the television set, where a thin man with a long gray beard was announcing some dull stock market reports. '_Not nearly as long as Dumbledore's'. _Harry thought.

Dumbledore. Harry's emerald eyes watered at the thought. He was the man, who had never fathered Harry, but had continuously watched over him the last seventeen years. He was the last person Harry could even consider an adult figure like Sirius had been to him. He did of course have Remus Lupin, but he had not known him as long, and he had not the knowledge of Dumbledore's. He had not, or could not understand or inform Harry of his past, connection, and problems with Lord Voldemort.

He stepped out of the den and made his way to the kitchen, passing broken fragments of Dudley's toys. He stopped at the counter and pulled out a stale piece of bread the Dursley's had supplied for him. He walked over to his cupboard, eating his bread sparingly. Harry left his door slightly open to let a soothing breeze slide through the musty cupboard. The wind shook the spider webs hanging from above.

He began to drift into a small sleep, watching the spiders sway from side to side. He noticed one running down the edge of the wall. He heard the front door open.

"Pierce." He muttered thinking of Dudley's friend. And then there was a swish of cloaks. "Okay, _that's_ not Pierce." He thought. He peered to the side of the door, to see a tall man with a pointed face and long blond hair. His silver eyes darted around the room. _'Malfoy'_ He thought. Harry looked around for his wand, ready to hex the deatheater and he grimaced. The Dursley's had locked all of Harry's stuff in the attic. '_I _could_ try and sneak away and race up to the attic'_ He thought. Yes, that's what he'd do he'd jump out and attack Lucious over the head. But, with what? He pushed the door open slightly, which made a soft creak, to get a better view. He suddenly remembered the china dish over the on the table with red and white decorations. '_Okay, grab the dish, knock out the greasy git, and run to the attic to get my wand. Got it.' _He was about to push open the door, when he saw two green strands of light, and two fearful yelps. '_Two? Then there's more?'_

But how could the Deatheaters get in, the enchantments and spells Dumbledore had on this place were almost unbreakable. _Had_ being the keyword. The spells were lifted off when Harry became seventeen. Deatheaters were free to come and go as they pleased.

Harry heard a scream, and some laughter. They must have killed aunt Petunia last' He thought, as he heard another voice, and the swishing of robes getting nearer and nearer. He recognized this as Macnair, "Where's the boy?" He said roughly. "Well," came Lucious Malfoy, "He's in there." Harry's eyes widened fearfully, as with the flick of a wand, the door slowly opened. He quickly narrowed his eyes, glaring sharp daggers at the oldest Malfoy, holding a malicious smirk.

"Well, that was easy enough. Bound and gag him." Said Malfoy still with-holding the smirk. "_What?" _Harry said as the cloaked men advanced forward, holding out their wands. Harry pushed himself back with his sweating hands, his back against the wall.

"He won't come willingly," called the closest man. This was Dolohov.

"Then do what you wish with him." Said Malfoy, noticing the sudden fear on Harry's face.

"Oh let _me_," came the nagging voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Please Lucious, let _me_," She prodded again.

"Fine," came his agitated reply. And Bellatrix advanced towards him and called _crucio_!

Harry let a yelp of pain escape his mouth, and waited another thirty-seven seconds in counting as the curse lasted. _'She obviously put a lot of 'meaning' into it.' He_ thought, rubbing his side.

"Okay go on," a masked deatheater said impatiently. "Come on hurry."

Three Deatheaters stepped forward to him, holding thick ropes, a black rag, and a long thin rag. They advanced forward and a man grabbed Harry's wrist but he pulled away. Another pair of hands reached for his waists as he shoved himself to the farthest corner of the cupboard. Harry pushed his foot forward, giving a man a rather painful bloody nose.

"After that, he's still not cooperating," whined Bellatrix.

"This is stupid just use the spell," complained Dolohov. Three other Deatheaters nodded as one muttered an incantation that made Harry feels as though thick ropes had rapped around Harry's body.

"Gag him," muttered Lucious as he turned away towards the front door. "And blindfold him too."

"Yes sir," came an excited Dolohov, as he quickly tried to stuff the rag into Harry's mouth. Harry clamped his mouth shut, and tried to turn his head.

"There's no use Potter, we've already gotten you into a full body bind spell. Why are you still struggling?" Dolohov said as he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and squeezed it hard. Harry let out a gasp of pain, which Dolohov took advantage of, and forced the rag inside Harry's mouth.

"Atta boy Harry," Said Bellatrix Lestrange, adding a high-pitched giggle. She lunged forwards with the long cloth, and tied it around Harry's eyes. "We need something to store him in," she muttered as several around her nodded. Lucious conjured up a small box, to their advantage the boy looked the age of ten, and they attempted to squeeze Harry in, as though he was a contortionist.

Harry tried his best to spit out the saliva soaked rag, and he managed to push it out using his tongue. "No!" He muttered, struggling. He was weakened by the Deatheaters abuse. "No, don't," Harry tried to say loudly.

Lucious nodded to Macnair, and he strode forward and picked Harry up, and forced him into a small ball to fit inside. Macnair picked up the box, and hustled out the door quickly followed by six other Deatheaters. Harry struggled inside the box, trying to poke his head through and pop the lid off. Dolohov noticed this, and pointed his wand at Harry and said _attonitus. 'Great' _He thought _'I'm trapped in a box. Completely incapable of lifting a finger. And I'm in the hands of the second most feared people of the wizarding world. This is just fantastic. Another Happy Birthday I can tell.' _

The Deatheaters scrambled on to their broomsticks, and placed a disillusionment charm onto the box Harry was inside. _Mobiliarbus_ muttered a man, he felt himself being lifted high into the air. The seven Deatheaters glided high into the air, but one turned. _MORSEMORDE! _He shouted with glee. And he raced off to join the others, drifting high into the night's sky.

Why hadn't Harry thought of this before? He knew specifically that the spells were lifted from the house at exactly the age of seventeen. And now, he was in the clutches of Lord Voldemort's minions. But maybe he could escape, but how? He had no wand, he couldn't move, and he was hundreds or so feet in the air. The only thing he was capable of doing at the moment was breathing and thinking.

'THINKING' Harry thought with a jolt of excitement. '_THAT"S IT, wandless magic._' He could do it. He's done it before. Plenty of times. Harry suddenly remembered the many past events that had happened to him before he had found an explanation _why._

He had jumped atop his school's roof when Dudley's gang had tried to catch him. He had only wanted to jump over a garbage can, and went a much greater height instead. When he had awoken with a full head of hair, after his aunt had only previously shaven it clean that night. He had also, once before, freed a snake from its cage at the zoo. He had gotten punished badly for that.

'_Okay. So all I have to is think of a spell that will get me out of this box… Maybe if I use…. No.' _Harry tried to think of a spell, to get him out of the Damned box. _'Wait, what about _Incendio_? Could that actually work? That would burst the box to flames. Hmm. _IMPEDIMENTIA! IMPEDIMENTIA!' Harry thought repeatedly as he tried to break the box.

It wouldn't work. Every time he _had_ used wandless magic was when he was feeling a _very _strong emotion. Sure this was rough, but it needed to be plenty powerful. Besides, how would it be for Harry to fall miles from above.

Harry sat curled in the box for what felt like hours, thinking of a way to release himself from the box. He lifted his hand and scratched his nose. '_Wait?' _Harry thought, as grin spread across his face. '_The stunning charm has lifted. I can move, speak even. Maybe I can do wandless magic…when I have my voice.' _

Harry tried his best to focus on the box, and cried _IMPEDIMENIA, _but was careful not to say it too loudly, for fear the Deatheaters would hear. It didn't work. And what good _would_ it do if he were to open the lid. They would simply place another stunning spell on him. If he could make the Deatheaters disappear then…

'_Apparate_' thought Harry '_I can apparate. I may not have my license, but I think the ministry would let this one slide. So if I shift in the right position, or maybe turn correctly. Well. I can try at least. Ok if I could go anywhere it'd be…. The burrow! Okay, Destininat-' _And Harry was off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was right outside the comforting house with many stories. As though it were a skyscraper. He smiled and knocked on the door. He knew it was a bit awkward he came uninvited, but he believed the Weasley's would take this as an exception.

He opened the door to see a small girl with almond eyes, and fiery-red hair. Her eyes widened to the sight of Harry and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh _Harry_," she said, releasing Harry from the hug. "I wasn't expecting you! Hold on. MUM! Harry's here! Ron! Dad!" Footsteps sounded from the stairs, and he saw Ron racing towards him.

"Harry," he said excitedly, "What are you here for?"

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "What on heavens earth are you doing here. I mean not that we wouldn't invite you. Well we should have. We were going to but"-

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said grinning. It's _all right_. Let me explain.

Harry began to explain that nights events, getting occasional gasps from the two red headed girls.

"But Harry," interrupted Mrs. Weasley. What about the wards? And the spells and every"-

"Wore off," Harry said. "Once I turned seventeen. Dumbledore didn't expect to die, so of course, he didn't update or do anything to them."

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, "I suppose we are to get some aurors here. It shouldn't take to long."

"Not at all," said Harry, "They don't know I'm here. I told you, remember? I apparated. They have _no_ idea I'm here. They eventually will, so I understand if you don't want me to put you into any danger by staying here."

"Oh no!" Came a chorus of several Weasley's.

"We'd love for you to stay Harry! Ron, Harry, you don't mind sharing a room again, right?" Mrs. Weasley said as the two boys shook their heads. They began to pound up the stairs talking excitedly about tonight's stay. Ron had bought a new chess set with some money from his dad, after he had gotten a special bonus at his at the ministry.

Harry pushed Ron's door open and ran inside and pounced on the bed. He noticed Ron didn't follow.

"Harry," called Ron from outside. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I didn't." He called back, "Here, I'll try and unlock it." He stood up and walked over to the door. He reached for the doorknob and-

"RON! What did you do to this doorknob? I tried to touch it and it blasted me halfway across your room!"

"I didn't do anything! Let me go get Dad!"

Harry stood up and pushed dust from his shirt. He looked around at the orange walls. Ron had posters of Quidditch players all over his walls. He glanced over to the bed when he heard a high, cold, familiar voice.

"Harry, I know you all to well." Harry turned face to face with Voldemort, glaring into his red eyes. Harry didn't have a wand. He had nothing. So he ran for the door out of instinct.

_Impedimenta! _He heard and he slammed into the door, which threw him back at the same force.

"Now, Harry, we _really_ must be going." Voldemort said, as Harry struggled to push himself off the floor. He heard a cold snicker, as Voldemort said _attonitus. _And Harry was unable to move or speak. It was like being in the box again, without the horribly uncomfortable position.

"Well Harry off we go," Harry heard, as he was picked up by his elbows, and felt his hand forced to be clasped around a small tin can. And he felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward.


	2. Hermione?

Chapter 2

Voldemort dropped Harry and he landed with a thud on a cold stone floor. Blood was falling down his face, he could taste it. He fainted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry awoke and found his face supported a bloody nose from the fall. His face was flat on the floor, and he couldn't look around, due to the spell Voldemort had placed on him earlier. He could though, hear the footsteps leaving the room. He could sniff the foul odor in the room, a horrible smell, of dead bodies. And he could feel the fear and pain surging through him.

Harry waited for a while, a wait filled with anticipation. '_How could I get myself into this' _Harry thought, silently cursing himself and Voldemort.

"I hate my life," Harry muttered. Wait a minute

'_Yes_!' Harry thought silently! The spell was lifted. Harry got to his feet, looking around at the gray walls. Maybe he could escape. He could take the advantage, and risk being put under the cruciatious curse if he got caught. He was probably going to die if he stayed anyways.

Harry ran to the wall nearest the door, and peered around it. Nobody was around; he might as well try it. He bolted out the door to look around the nearest corridor to check for any Deatheaters. Again, there was no one there. He turned around it and ran, his feet popping up from the ground like lightning. He turned on another corridor filled with pictures of Slytherin's many airs, snoring. Harry checked his watch; it was still plenty dark out.

Turning from a dead end, he saw a hallway leading to two large silver doors supporting snaked handles. He walked to them and pushed them open. '_That was too easy.'_ Harry thought suspiciously.

The open doors showed a wooded area, and he stepped outside inhaling, as though he were inside for a decade or so. He began to walk when an ear-piercing buzzer filled the air. Harry ran, only to see a red curse fly over his left shoulder as he fled towards the dark woods. Curse after curse shot over or under him, missing him by inches.

"Stop!" said a high, cold voice. "Just wait!"

Harry wasn't sure if Voldemort was talking to him or his Deatheaters, but he decided to keep running anyway. He noticed the curses had stopped bouncing around him, and many Deatheaters were snickering. Harry paused and turned around, not sure what to do. He looked at the crowd of Deatheaters around Voldemort; some were nearly in tears from such hard laughter. He took a few steps back and turned once more to continue his run. Something funny was goi-

'_Oh shit'_ Harry thought as he flew up into the air. It was as though someone had screamed impedimenta at him.

He flew backwards and landed hard on his back with a hard _crack_. He heard definite laughter rung in his ears as he struggled to pull himself up. '_There must have been some barrier like the one at the burrow_' Harry thought ruefully.

"_Harry_, Harry? Leaving so soon are we, big plans on your birthday, I presume? I think not, I wouldn't believe you would argue to staying a bit longer." Voldemort said casually and Bellatrix Lestrange let out a high-pitched giggle.

Harry could not get up. He had a broken back. He had to lay there defenseless, and vulnerable, while he was surrounded by the many who wanted to tear his organs out.

"Harry?" came Voldemort's high voice, "is something wrong? are we bad hosts. Surely we wouldn't treat our guest so poorly. Bellatrix can fix you up. Go on Bella. He nodded to Bella.

She let out a maniacal laugh as she advanced to Harry and said _crucio_ with another annoying giggle.

Harry's back arched high, and his eyes started to water. White-hot pain shot through his body. The curse ended after over a full two minutes and he whimpered. He could hardly move, and he was on the verge of fainting. That of course was nothing new.

Voldemort nodded to Macnair and he shouted _Stupefy._ Harry was picked up by Dolohov, and was brought inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Enervate _Voldemort muttered, and Harry looked up to find himself on a warm floor, but circled by Deatheaters and Voldemort. But, his back was healed. He was exhausted and still pained, but he had no broken bones. Harry laid his head back on the floor. He appreciated the little warmth in the cold dungeon like…lair.

"Stand," Voldemort muttered impatiently. Harry didn't move. "I said STAND!" Voldemort shouted as he flicked his wand at Harry and muttered _mobilicorpus. _Harry rose a few feet in the air, and was the put on to his feet.

"Now bow," Voldemort said, more agitation was added to his voice. Harry again, only glared hard into Voldemort's crimson eyes. Voldemort shouted, "Bow!" and flicked his wand so that Harry was forced into a bow. Several Deatheaters smirked and snickered.

"Now Harry. As we have been through so many times before, you have confirmed so many times that you wouldn't even _think_ of taking a step over to the dark side. I of course would _love _if you would take the dark mark and serve me. I can sense so much power coming from you. And since we have already proven pain will do nothing to convince you, we have decided to be a little more persuasive. Macnair!" Voldemort said this all with a very malicious grin on his face.

The doors to the right of Harry burst open and a hooded man, obviously Macnair, came holding a girl. She had large white teeth and brown bushy hair. She wore a look of panic on her face as she struggled to pull lose from the man's grip.

"Hermione!" Harry said with a loud gasp.

"Ah, so Hermione is her name. Yes this one was rather easy to collect," Voldemort said this all as though she was a mere trophy. He continued. "You see, this mudblood, this _friend_ of yours had no wizarding parents to protect her. So we basically just had to find her adder-

"Let her go," Harry said, glaring at Voldemort. "Now just let her go. I'll do what eve"-

"Harry, _no!_" Hermione screamed. "Don't Harry! We need you! Don't just give up because of me! I"-

She was cut off as a red curse shot her in the chest and the man let her go as she began to twitch and sob on the ground. Harry couldn't bare it.

"Please, just end it." Harry said stiffly.

"What was that Harry? You want to see how long she can go with the curse?"

"NO!" Harry shouted at Voldemort's remark. "Please. Please! Just end it. Let her go. I'll do….." Harry paused. Was he willing to do this? Wait, this was his best friend. What was he thinking? "Anything." Harry finished with a sigh.

Voldemort nodded to the man, and the cursed made an abrupt stop.

"Wow!" the man said excitedly. "I think that's the longest I ever went."

Harry turned to see, '_Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? I thought Voldemort would've killed him by now. After his failure to kill Dumbledore.'_

"Now Harry, as you were saying, what would you do if we let this mudblood go," Voldemort questioned with a triumphant look on his face.

"Anything," Harry said stiffly.

"Well we can continue the curse if you lik-"

"No! Anything!" Harry shouted, seeing the look on Hermione's panic stricken face. He sighed. "Anything."

"Ok, get this girl out of here." Came Voldemort's reply.

"Wait. Give her a portkey. And, let me see you make it. Make sure it places her in her _house_." Harry said, hoping they would promise to allow her to safety.

"Lucious, make this girl a portkey. I think Harry will trust you to get her to her home. We assure you Harry, she'll be fine." Voldemort said this concluding with several snickers from smug Deatheaters.

Lucious stepped forward, and conjured an old boot. He muttered a spell and said clearly the address of Hermione's house, and threw the boot at her. She stood up looking dazed.

"I'll need a wand," she muttered crossly, "And I want Harry to come back with me." The Deatheaters circle filled with stomachaches and cramps from laughing so hard. Hermione just stood there, swelling with pride and courage.

" Well, miss, you see, we plan on hosting Harry longer than you intended. We'd really like him to stay with us. Now, if you just touch the portkey, it will put you safely into your bed. Now go on. Harry and I need a private, _chat_." Voldemort said to Hermione as she eyed the portkey, and walked over to it.

"Good luck Harry," Hermione said in sobs. She grasped the boot, and her eyes grew wide as she became covered in flames. She gave a fearful scream and disappeared. An image of her flew up into the green smoke rising to the ceiling.

"Hermione," Harry choked. "I thought you said…" Harry's eyes began to water, but he fought back the tears. He continued, "I thought you'd let her go, _safely_."

"Ah, yes Harry, well, not everybody can keep a promise. Now, we have a bit of business to attend to. Let's see. I believe you said quote for quote you'd do _anything_.

"You killedHermione." Harry said dazed. He couldn't get over the sudden death. Anger boiled inside of him. He felt as though he would explode, soon enough. He gathered himself together and glared into Voldemort's eyes, "You _killed _Hermione. I'm not doing anything. You _killed _her when you said she could go safely. There's no _deal _anymore. I'm not doing anything. Pain wont mean to much to me either."

"But Harry, we only brought in the girl for pure enjoyment. To see you break. That's all. We don't need your permission to do anything. We can do it all by force." Voldemort said, his eyes lingering off Harry a moment as he turned his head to nod to two Deatheaters. Harry turned to see the two same Deatheaters advance to him; both were wearing smiles on their faces. Harry turned to run the opposite direction, but felt to cold hands grab his shoulders, and push him back into the center of the circle. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He scrambled onto his feet but was pushed down with such strong force by a pair of hands he fell onto his face. The two men grabbed Harry by his shoulders, and sat him kneeling in front of their dark lord.

'_How the HELL did I get myself into this position? Once again, as I said it before, I _hate_ my life.'_

"Now Harry. As you know, all of my servants have the dark mark. So I thought it only fitting _you_ would need it too." Voldemort said smiling smugly.

"I am _not_ your servant." Said Harry angrily. "Nor, will I ever be."

The two men held Harry firmly in place, and the man on the left rolled up Harry's sleeve, revealing his pale, left arm. Once Harry realized what they were doing, his emerald eyes became fearful, and he began to struggle, and try to pull away. The two men snickered, and one squeezed Harry's neck. He let out a gasp of pain.

"Oh Harry, it's funny to see you struggle. To see you think you still have a choice in this, _argument _hear." Voldemort said, looking down on Harry. "You see, you will take the dark mark. I think it will be rather fun to have you under my command. There's no point in killing you if I can sense that you will be extremely successful in my power. Now, placing the dark mark on someone is and _extremely _painful procedure. It can't be stopped once it's started. Let's begin."

Voldemort advanced to the struggling Harry, with slow footsteps, as to add to the suspense. He withdrew his wand, and pointed it to Harry's bare left arm. He began to mutter an incantation, with words Harry did not understand. He jabbed the wand into Harry's skin, and his whole arm glowed a light green, of which matched his eyes. Pain shot through his arm spiraling through the rest of his body, tingling his bones. His eyes watered and his stomach jumped. A yelp of pain escaped his mouth. The Deatheaters stood watching carefully, as if they were eager to see what was to happen. Voldemort pulled back his wand and the glowing changed to occasional flashes of different shades of green. The two Deatheaters released their hold on Harry, and he slumped to the ground whimpering, his face touching the comforting warmth once again. He stayed on the ground, hoping they would think he was in an unconscious state, so they would ignore he was there.

"Harry, we know you're awake. Stand up, how does it feel to be the newest addition to my collection of Deatheaters?"

"I am not a fucking Deatheater!" Harry screamed in rage, jumping to his feet. He began to run to Voldemort, and do anything to the man, anything that would cause the slightest pain. A pair of hands grabbed him, and pushed him face flat onto the ground. He scrambled onto his back and looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. _Crucio._

Harry wreathed in white-hot pain. His insides bubbled and his back arched. Since he felt almost immune to the curse, not a sound escaped his lips. He waited silently for the curse to end. Laughter rang in his ears.

"What did you expect to do to me, Harry? Cause me pain? How could you? You must understand. You are _my_ captive. You are under _my _control. You are _mine_." Voldemort said, with another triumphant look on his face.

"No, I'm not." Harry replied. "_You_ have to understand I am my _own _person. No one owns me."

"Oh Harry, _Harry_. I own you by threats. Not just by my mark. We will not be afraid to kill that little red headed friend of yours, you know." Voldemort said noticing the fearful look on Harry's face. "You must understand. If you do _not_ do what I ask, some important friends of yours will suffer. You see Harry that is _your_ downfall. _Love._ Dumbledore claims it was your power. Ha! If a power it is, how come it weakens you like this? Now, unless you want a rather unfortunate death to come about, I'd like to hear you say it. Go on, your _master_ commands it."

Harry glared at the man before him. He was dreading the words he knew he'd have to say to save his friend. Harry sighed, "I am yours, _master_." Harry shuddered at the words escaping his lips. He stared down at the floor. Technically, he _was_ Voldemort's servant. He was his captive. He had the mark. He even said it himself.

"Ah, good Harry, it is much better that I have even _you_ believing it now. Let's see what to do with you. Dolohov, take him to his cage!" Voldemort barked.

"Cage?" Harry asked in an unbelieving tone. "A"-

But before Harry had time to finish, a bulky man had come up behind him and whisked him away, embracing him tightly in his arms, and pointing the wand to at his head.

"Move," he ordered roughly. Harry only stared up at the man with questioning eyes. '_A cage?' _Harry still thought, disbelieving it all. '_Well, I can't expect to much from Voldemort I suppose.' _Harry began to walk forward, knowing his punishment would be the cruciatious curse if he did not. As he neared the doors Harry heard a high cold voice say-

"_Good night, Harry_." Harry turned around and glared. He glared hard into Voldemort's eyes. His insides bubbled with anger and hatred for the man. He shouldn't be going through this. He just wanted to kill Voldemort. Or, perhaps, cause him pain. Maybe. Harry concentrated hard on the corner of Voldemort's robes. '_Incendio! Incendio!' _He thought. This had to be a powerful enough emotion. And sure enough it was. Voldemort's robe was now supporting flames of orange red and yellow.

Harry let suppressed a smile and let out a laugh, but found himself wishing he didn't. He was put under the cruciatious curse as Voldemort stared hard at the boy, and said, in his high cold voice-

"For that, we shall do it tomorrow!" and he waved his hand and Harry felt himself being pushed out of the door, wondering what was in store for him tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: I know I was going into it a little to fast, and that is was a little weird how Harry just _happened_ to find outside in such a big place! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Thank God for wandless magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Chapter 3 

Dolohov was continuing to push Harry down many hallways and past many doors, and he had jammed his wand into Harry's ear. Harry began to memorize the many twists and turns they took, in case he ever had the chance to get away. The many pictures of Slytherin's heirs stared maliciously at him as he walked by. He was no stranger to this.

After he took a right turn by a picture of a gruff old wizard with black hair, who cackled manically at him, Harry found himself in front of a silver steel door. The stretch of the corridor around him was painted dark, and had a rather depressing look to it.

"In," He heard Dolohov say, as he pushed the heavy door open. Harry was pushed in, and onto the floor. He lifted his head and looked around. There were gray stonewalls and a cold hard floor surrounding a small cage. Harry looked at it. He knew he was small, but that small? He could hardly lay in it without his ankles poking out of the cage.

"Up," Dolohov said. '_He obviously doesn't have too big of a vocabulary_' Harry thought as he stood up, only to be hoisted up into the air by the bulky Deatheater. He carried Harry over to the cage and roughly threw him in. He closed the door of the cage, muttering an incantation, and walked out of the room slamming the steel door shut.

Harry looked around the cage, '_Those idiots_' he thought noticing the length between each door. '_I can just as easily squeeze out of here. Well, I can try.' _

Harry began to edge towards a side of the cage and he slid through inch-by-inch, each strand of his body just passing through. He successfully pushed through and made his way over to the door. He began to chuckle, of the simpleness of it all.

His laughter stopped short when he saw a black panther appear in front of him. It looked at Harry with hungry eyes. Harry looked at it with shock, and shot towards the door. He desperately tried to push it open, and he realized open it from his side, he needed to pull it open. He grasped his hand on the doorknob and it desinigrated in his hand. Harry turned to see the panther running to him, its pointed teeth showing and its eyes narrow. Harry ran to the backside of the cage and slipped quickly tried so squeeze through the bars. He felt a tug on his pant leg and heard a loud rip as he pulled his ankle through. The animal continued to paw at the cage until it slowly faded away into nothing.

'_Of course they wouldn't make it that simple. What was I thinking?' _Harry thought panting. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face, and he slowly sank down onto the cage floor, and put his arms around his legs.

He was stuck there. '_They must've had the place all tricked out and everything'_ Harry thought grimacing. He couldn't escape. It was, well, nearly impossible. Unless…. Harry could practice wandless magic! He could muster up ever bit of anger he had. And when he was finally done practicing, he could escape. But how much time did he have? Surely longer than an hour! He had the Dark mark! Harry grimaced at the thought. He pulled up his sleeve and scowled at the continuing flashes on his arm.

Harry thought of how Voldemort killed his parents when he was only an infant. He thought about the retched scar and prophecy. He thought about Dumbledore, Sirius, and _Snape_. He remembered the Dursley's taunting and pestering. He became indulged in anger. He cried _Incendio_ and watch as a small flame appeared in the corner of the room; it was the size of a pea. But it was still something.

Harry shot up his fist in triumph and smiled gleefully. The flames disappeared instantly. He had to remember to stay angry.

Harry continued to practice the wandless magic, and gradually his flames became larger. He was even able to conjure another doorknob onto the silver door. Harry curled up in his cage, thinking guiltily about Hermione. '_How could they?' _he thought. '_It just doesn't seem right. Hermione gone and all….' _Harry fell into a saddening sleep, the image of the rising green smoke filling his dreams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was in the cage for the next couple hours after he awoke. He decided to put his wandless magic to a bigger, much harder test. He began to go through the procedure, becoming more violent and angry by each thought. Then he slipped through the bars of the cage and waited patiently.

A large black panther appeared and Harry stared at it furiously, and shouted _Impedimenta _and watched as the cat flew into the wall and sank to the ground unconsciously. Harry smiled and pushed through the cage again. Wait, why was he going back into the cage? Voldemort had something planned for him that very day, and he could try and escape from whatever it was. He had the magic; he could do it easily.

Harry sunk back through the bars again, and waited for the panther to appear again.

But this time, a panther did not come. Instead a tall thin man, with long blond hair appeared in front of him. Harry's eyes widened and he ran for the cage, hoping the Deatheater would disappear like the panther did. Harry slipped his leg through the cage when he heard a faint _stupefy _and the curse shot him in the back, and he fell, his head colliding with the hard floor, and he became unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry awoke surrounded by Deatheaters, and in front of Voldemort who smirked at him and said-

"Harry, people are already missing 'the boy who lived.' It's here in the paper, you see. Right here in the prophet." Voldemort said showing the paper to Harry. "Shall I read it aloud?" There were many cheers from the Deatheaters around as Voldemort began to read:

_**Missing: The Boy who lived!**_

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was found 

_Missing today. Or possibly dead. The Dark_

_Mark was found over his aunt and uncles' house_

_Of where he recently, until now lived. The ministry _

_Assumes he was taken by He-Who Must-Not-Be-Named's_

_Followers. If he is not scene from or heard from in _

_The next 96 hours he is assumed dead. For now if_

_You see any sign of him please inform the ministry._

Voldemort stopped and looked up from the paper and said to Harry.

"You are only considered missing. In only four days, the search for 'the boy who lived' will wither, and you will be considered, _dead._" Voldemort smiled, and threw the paper at Harry's feet, which Harry grabbed and reread. He began to flip through the papers knowing it would thoroughly get on Voldemort's nerves. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he pointed his hand shakily at the paper and said _Incendio. _To Harry's fury, the paper burst into flames, burning Harry's fingertips. Harry dropped the paper and stamped the flames out. He thought of all the hatred he had, and all the horrible things that had happened to him. _Repairo!_ Harry muttered and the paper instantly was in its original form again.

Voldemort glared and said _Incendio_, but this time it was aimed for Harry. Harry shouted _Protego _and watched as the jet of light the spell had made faded. Voldemort glared harder, and shouted _Avada Kedavra _Harry pounced to the floor, hoping he had ducked in time. He knew the curse was unblock able and-

But a crash, and a large piercing pain in his back interrupted his thoughts. The room rang with laughter, and Harry strained his neck to look and see a silver chandelier had fallen on his back.

"Ha, Potter. That wasn't aimed for you. We all remember the last time the killing curse was put upon you by myself. Besides, weneed to, _talk _to you. I am going to give you one last time to agree; will you transfer to the dark side?"

"_No_, uh, never," Harry said, astounded that Voldemort would still be questioning Harry of this.

"Ah, Harry, I knew you would say this. So I thought I would be a _bit _more convincing. As I said last time. Except, this time, we really _do_ need to be persuasive enough. Bring them in." Voldemort said sneering. Harry was horrified. Who had they gotten now? The door opened and he saw Ron, Ginny, and-

"_Hermione?" _Harry questioned, a look of hope in his eyes. "I thought they killed you! But? I thought, they…." Harry turned to Voldemort. "I thought you killed her."

"No Harry. That was just a portkey to the dungeons. The fun effects were done by none other than Macnair himself. Macnair stepped forward, grinning, and bowed.

"Now Harry. I'm sure you were wondering what your _surprise _would be. But, let me explain why your, _friends_, were brought here today. There is a spell, a very dark and powerful one created by Salazar Slytherin. How do you think he came to be so successful? Anyways, it is a very painful, and displeasing, _procedure_. And we can only have your agreement to actually work the spell. The spell will gradually deprive you of your soul, and leave you as a mere puppet. It will take a while, but slowly, you will have no recollection of who you are, or what you want, or any past memories. You will have no free will whatsoever. Your soul will be given to the other participant in the doing of the spell." Voldemort said this all, smirking at the fear on the four teenagers. "Now you can either agree to the spell, or your friends can suffer horribly before a painful death. If there are not enough of your friends here Harry, we can bring"-

"No!" Harry said, half gasping. "Please, don't." Harry turned to face three horrified teenagers staring sympathetically at him. He mouthed 'do you have your wands?' All three shook their heads vigorously. '_What a stupid question. Of course they wouldn't have their wands.' _Harry thought sighing.

Harry began to edge over to his friends, hoping to get a word in, but was quickly brought down by the cruciatious curse. Harry writhed in pain, and clutched his stomach. The curse ended after seventeen seconds. Harry didn't understand, what had he done wrong? He didn't really _do_ anything.

"Now seriously," Harry said sarcastically, glaring at Bellatrix, knowing she was the caster of the curse, "What was that for?"

Bellatrix let out a high pitched giggle and replied, "Just trying to keep ickle wee potter from running off now." Harry rolled his eyes, knowing it had been out of pure hatred she had used the curse.

Harry made his way to his friends again, and the curse was put onto him a second time, but it ended as soon as it had started.

"May I _please_ just have a word with my friends?" Harry shouted angrily over the laughter.

"What was that Harry? I don't think I heard you quite correctly." Voldemort said, eager for a reply.

Harry sighed and said, "May I _please_ have a word with friends, _Master_?" Harry turned to his friends, and made a face, only they could see. Ginny let out a little giggle.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I would not appreciate you being to rude to me, unless you want those three to end up dead." Voldemort said with a sneer that would give Snape a run for the money.

"May I have a _private_ word, _Master_?" Harry said with anger filling inside of him. He felt as though he could muster enough power to cast the cruciatious curse on Voldemort himself.

Voldemort seemed to think for a moment, and replied with "No."

"Alright then," said Harry as walked over to his friends. He muttered a spell that surrounded them in a bright blue bubble. _Silencio _Harry muttered, so no one could hear their conversation.

"Harry what are you doing? Your going to- Hermione began sharply, but was cut off by Harry.

"Hermione, we don't have to much time before the shield is broken. Look, I'm going to agree to the spell. I don't want you three to get"-

A chorus of "No's" Filled the bubble, and Harry was getting impatient.

"Look, it's either you three die and more, or something bad just happens to me. So look, at my house, is a pensive I received from Dumbledore, only earlier that year. When I do this spell, I want you to save me. Tell the order, anyone who will help. I'm the only one who can kill Volde"-

But Harry was cut off as the Bubble charm was broken, as well as the silencing charm. Ginny shot forward and pulled her arms around Harry's neck. She gave him a long kiss, but was interrupted when Voldemort screamed _Accio Harry Potter_, and Harry shot back, soaring through the air questioning the Summoning charms work on humans. Ginny looked at him, her eyes were wide and watering as she shouted, "I Love you Harry!"

Harry was about to say 'I love you' back, but Bellatrix Lestrange placed a silencing charm on him. He glared at her and thought _TallantTallegra _and watched happily as she began to tap-dance around the room. Voldemort ended the silencing charm, and released Harry from his arms and said in his high, cold voice-

"So Potter, your choice? What is your decision? "

Harry gulped, and said nervously but hopefully, "Can't I just…. Join you willingly?"

"But Harry, you even said you would _never_ join me. Besides, we can't trust you doing my work, going on my missions with a wand, and alone too. No, I think it is your only option, if you agree, willingly to the spell. Unless you'd prefer your friends to die?"

"Fine," said Harry firmly, "But let me make the portkey that will get them out of here _safely."_ He pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"No, we cannot trust you to do that, you, and a wand? No I don't think so. I think I will let you choose the deatheater in this room, that you trust the most who can make the portkey." Harry stared around the room. He didn't trust anyone in the room, except for his three friends. Harry thought hard, and began to pace over to his friends, pretending he was looking for a trustworthy deatheater.

_Expelliarmus! _He shouted to the nearest one. He took off his shoe, and made a portkey to the burrow of it. He threw it at Ron and said _"Go." _And even ran to use the portkey with them. But, he heard _impedimenta _being screamed, and he didn't have time to dodge it. He watched as the three disappeared along with his shoe.

Harry hit the wall, and sunk down to his knees.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered, but she was already gone, and he could not be heard, anyway, over the many hexes being screamed at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: and you thought I killed Hermione! I would never! Oh well. Will update soon. Might take me a week. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Raids and Polyjuice potions

**Hope your happy xxPADFOOTxoxxo- tried to do my best.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was caught by so many hexes and curses, he wretched on the floor. He was in so much pain, and on the verge of fainting, but he fought it off. He wanted to see what was to happen to him.

The spell Voldemort had suggested was like the dementors kiss, but worse. Voldemort would have complete control over Harry and his powers. Harry knew that if Voldemort had Harry, the war would already be determined. Voldemort would win. Harry knew he had to convince Voldemort to let him join willingly. It was his only means of escape, that is, if Voldemort ever had him on a mission alone.

Voldemort said for the curses to cease, and Harry rolled over trying to get onto his hands and knees when a deatheater kicked him hard, making him gasp. Harry's face collided with the ground, and he remembered again, the support the little warmth gave him. He decided to stay that way on the ground, with his little comfort.

Harry laid there silently the voices fading in and out; his vision grew darker and brighter. Everything was hazy in his mind and vision. The gray walls were constantly changing shades, and the shadows were vibrating. Harry rolled towards the center of the circle and stood up, careful to evade the Deatheaters. He faced Voldemort, hoping he would have a change of heart.

"Please," Harry said in a pleading tone, "Just let me do it willingly. Please, Don't make me do this. Don't kill Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. Or anyone else. Wont it be easier if, if I just did it all, _willingly?"_ Harry looked up at Voldemort, who didn't look convinced. He hoped he would not have to get onto his knees and beg.

Voldemort looked at Harry, and seemed to need a minute to consider it. If he could trust Harry and not do the spell, Harry could think for himself, and just as easily get out of a sticky situation with the aurors. But he could just as easily escape. He thought about it a moment longer before smirking, and saying, "Alright Potter, we'll settle for that. But in the meantime, one of your friends, possibly the mudblood, will stay with us. If you screw this up, we'll kill whomever it is we are hosting. I'll even let you choose who you would like to stay."

Harry's hopes dropped. The first few words Voldemort said almost made him dance, but after he continued, he realized he didn't want to put anyone in that kind of danger. But, he could always save whoever it was, couldn't he? But would they torture them? Or... Harry couldn't make a decision. Either way, he was stuck, something bad _would_ happen. Harry sat there thinking for what felt the longest time. But it was worth it, he had devised a plan. He looked up to Voldemort, mustering up all of his small knowledge of occlumency and said, "Okay... I can choose _anyone _to stay as my _friend?" _

Voldemort's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he nodded, agreeing to Harry's question. Harry smiled.

"Ok then, I choose _Draco Malfoy _as my friend." Harry turned around to see the youngest Malfoy glaring at him, his pale face turning red with fury.

"You know very well I am not Potter's friend. You can't allow tha-"

Malfoy was interrupted by the cruciatious curse hitting him square in the chest. He yelped and writhed in pain as he fell to the floor. When the curse ended, he shakily began to stand.

"Do not tell me what I can, or cannot do. You may find yourself in an unwanted position." Voldemort said, glaring at Draco. "Ok Potter, he'll stay. Now you understand, if you try anything _funny_, he will be tortured, possibly killed?"

"Yeah, I understand," Harry replied, seeing the look of fear on Draco's face.

"B-but, he doesn't care about me," Draco stammered. "I'll be dead in a heartbeat. Hell, he _wants _me dead."

"Ah, Draco, maybe you just have to trust that Harry here, cares who dies, whoever it may be."

"Well, not _you _I don't," Harry scoffed, listening to the gasps of the Deatheaters. He was hit with the cruciatious curse. He didn't bother to block it, knowing numerous more would be thrown at him.

"Nott, Macnair," came Voldemort's high voice. One deatheater stunned Malfoy, and swooped him up in his arms. The oldest Malfoy glared at Harry, and he snickered as he watched him mouth 'you will pay.'

One Deatheater approached Harry, ready to do the same to him, but Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk out the room, followed by an angry deatheater who then stunned him, and instead of picking him up, only levitated Harry, as though he were a germ.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry found himself, in the cage again when he awoke. For a moment, he forgot where he was, but of course quickly recalled last night's events. He had saved himself from a soulless life. He had saved his friends too, but had risked Draco. Harry didn't want him to die, though he was a deatheater, he was technically just a boy. He might not have even _wanted_ to become a deatheater. Just following his father's footsteps possibly.

Harry sat there thinking for the longest time, thinking of the most peculiar things to keep him entertained. He flipped a golden galleon he had found in his pocket, and began to guess what side it would land on each time. He stared out the barred window too, although he knew it was just an enchanted one. Harry even revised his plan in his head, of what he was planning to do when Voldemort sent him on his first task. His plans to escape.

Harry began to flip the coin again, when the silver door opened and interrupted his game.

"Come on," The deatheater said, gesturing him to come to him. Harry slipped out of the cage, realizing Lucious must have let it slip he could slide in and out of the cage easily. The man grabbed the back of Harry's shirt, and pulled him along the twists and turns of the corridors. He led Harry to a door and knocked.

"Come in," said a high, cold voice. The man opened the door, and shoved Harry inside. To Harry's surprise, the room was not filled with Deatheaters. This thought did not quite relieve him though.

_Pertificus Totalus _Voldemort said, and Harry fell to the ground feeling as though ropes had encircled his entire body. He could not move.

Voldemort smiled, and said, "Lean him against the wall, _now."_ The man did so, trying to be as rough as he could, slamming Harry's head into the wall. Since Harry could not move, he showed no ounce of pain.

Voldemort sauntered over to him, and put his fingers on Harry's temples. He gazed into Harry's eyes for what felt like the longest time to Harry. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he let go of Harry, leaving him to fall to the floor.

'_What just happened?' _Harry thought. '_That was a bit weird.'_

"Nott," came Voldemort's cold voice, "Take him back.

'_Ah, so that's who he was' _Harry thought, as Nott said _Finite Incantatum _and Harry watched, as his limbs were slowly able to move freely. Harry walked out of the room, with Nott pointing his wand to Harry's back.

When past the picture of the gruff Slytherin, with the greasy black hair, he realized he was back at the silver door. The deatheater opened the door, and he went through the same procedure again, going in the room, and slipping through the cage. Harry fell asleep, very quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_I found out today," came Voldemort's cold voice. Voldemort was surrounded by many Deatheaters who looked rather worrisome, as though Voldemort would attack anyone of them who did anything wrong. He continued. "But were not going to let it happen."_

"_But master," one deatheater said rather sheepishly, "How did you find out?"_

"_I have my ways," He replied. "Now lets retrieve him."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A sharp tingling in his was the reason Harry had awoken from his dream. He knew what the pain was, and he wished he wasn't right. He rolled up his sleeve, and looked at the mark on his arm. The snake, rapped around the skull. Harry closed his eyes, and sighed. He pressed the mark with his burnt forefinger.

Harry found himself, this time part of the circle of Deatheaters. The circle was beginning to become full, except that is, for one member. Draco was missing this time.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Voldemort walked in, obviously happy about something. Everyone bowed, and even Harry did, a little stiffly, knowing the consequences.

"Tonight my followers, we are going on a raid. We are going to. Lucious, you will be leading the raid tonight. You will be going to Diagon alley; we really haven't been there for ages. And let's see… Bella, you will be _supervising _Mr. Potter."

Harry looked around at Bellatrix Lestrange who returned a glare to Harry. He _loathed _her. She had ruined the one thing Harry really never had. She had caused Sirius to fall behind the veil.

But Harry had another thing on his mind. Diagon alley would mean he would be in the public. He could escape like planned, and save Draco to, if he felt like it. His mind had drifted to and from whether he cared if Draco died or not. If he saw someone at Diagon Alley, he would be saved, and he could tell him or her the whereabouts of Voldemort's 'hideout.'

"Out," Voldemort shouted, "Get on with it!" and every deatheater did just that. Harry even began to, when he realized he didn't have a wand.

"Er, I think I'm going to need a wand…" he said aloud to no one in particular. Bellatrix, who had already begun to make his way to him, heard it, and said:

"You've already demonstrated your wandless magic!" she snapped. "Why would you need a wand?"

"Well it takes a bit of concentration," Harry hissed back. "Look, I'm not doing it if you"-

"Oh but Mr. Potter, yes, you are going. Even without a wand. On you go." Voldemort said smugly as Bellatrix grasped his arm and pulled him out of the door. She led him out of apparation grounds, and she held him tightly, and apparated to Diagon Alley.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry fell hard onto the ground, still unaccustomed to apparating. The raid had already started, and there were many witches and wizards, running around screaming, or fending for themselves. Some store windows were broken, and some people were what looked like dead. Harry was hoping he would not have to kill anyone, or for that matter torture anyone either. For as long as he was there, he did not want to use any unforgivables.

Bellatrix Lestrange pulled Harry from the ground.

"Come _on_," she urged and Harry began to run with her as she kept a firm grasp on his arm. They came upon a girl, about the age of five, and Bellatrix laughed gleefully. _Crucio_ Bellatrix said, smiling at the screaming girl on the ground. She clutched her long blond hair as she writhed on the ground.

"Harry dear, as much as I'd hate to share, _your turn." _Harry gulped at Bellatrix's words.

"Do I have to use the cruciatious curse? Can't I be a bit more creative?" He whined, hoping he sounded convincing enough.

"Oh Yes, Go ahead," she said laughing a bit more.

Harry concentrated and shot a purple curse, praying Bellatrix would not recognize it. The girl began to laugh, unable to stop.

"She should choke," Harry said as Bellatrix nodded and they began to run further along, searching for another victim. Without Bellatrix's full knowledge, he ended the curse.

Harry and Bellatrix went along torturing people, Harry trying his hardest to do the least damage possible. Bellatrix killed the adults mostly, she really only went after the kids. When they came across Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff girl from school, Harry put a Disillusionment charm on her, which Bellatrix could not see, and the frightened girl ran of quietly in tears.

There were times, when Harry thought he saw a tall redheaded, almost balding man, pass through the crowd, or a girl, with bushy brown hair. He wanted to call out to them, but he knew if he did, it would blow his cover.

"Come on Potter, in here," came again, the whining voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had seen a little boy, hidden behind a book shelve at Flourish and Botts.

"_Come out," _came the singsong voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. The boy gave a whimper, but stayed his ground, hoping she would go away. _Mobilicorpus_ she called, and the shelf rose in the air and landed a few feet from its original point. The boy looked up with fearful eyes, and Harry realized it was-

_"Neville?"_ Harry asked in disbelief. Harry could not let Bellatrix do anything to Neville. She was the one in the first place who had tortured Neville's parents to insanity. She would want to finish the job.

"I want this one," Harry interrupted her as she was in the middle of a spell. She stopped, and stepped aside. Harry turned to Neville, as though he were going to curse him, but whipped around, looking Bellatrix in the eyes said _Sectum Sempra _and she began to bleed freely.

"Go," Harry firmly to Neville, and he ran out of the shop without hesitation. Harry to, ran out of the shop. He saw Deatheaters running past him shouting about the aurors. They had already put the apparation wards up, so they would have to floo from Borgin and Burges. Harry smiled, he was saved. He ran towards the way of the aurors when he heard _Pertificus Totalus, _and it shot him in the back. He fell to the ground stiff as a bored.

"Well, Potter," Came the voice he knew was Lucious Malfoy. He came over to him and smirked. "I said it and I meant it." _Crucio._ The pain spiraled through his body like white-hot knives piercing his skin.

_Stupefy_ he heard, and the curse ended, and his body was mobile again. He unsteadily stood up, and was relieved to see a young girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Tonks," He said sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Come on," She said, "Let's get you out of here. By brooms shall we? And maybe you can tell me exactly what's going on."

"Ok," Harry agreed, taking hold of a broom Tonks had conjured up. "But let's go quickly, Deatheaters are on my trail."

"Right," she said, "Off we go." The two flew off into the sky, above Flourish and Botts.

"So Harry?" Can you tell me exactly what's going on?" she said, looking him square in the eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded, and began to tell him what had happened at his stay with Voldemort. He showed her the Dark mark, and told her about the incident with Hermione, and told her about Draco too.

"Is this true?" she asked, as they began to descend, into what looked like an under cared for park, with tall weeds, and numerous trees.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, that's all I needed to know." she said, or you could say he said, as Harry watched horrified as the pollyjuice potion effect slowly faded away, and he was looking into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, I thought I could trust you, but I obviously see I can't. Well, off we go." Voldemort stunned an already shocked Harry, and he disapparated back, to where all the Deatheaters were waiting for him, but this time, he was in the middle of the circle again, along with Voldemort.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: A little short, I know, but I will be waking up early some of the summer to update. So, reviews I guess. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, and this isn't going to be one of those Fan-fics where people don't update after like the fourth chapter or so. I _will_ complete this one, and possibly write a sequel. 


	5. A new penpal

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Chapter 5 

Harry had managed to stay on his feet after the apparation; he stumbled a bit, but he was able to stay planted on his feet instead of taking another fall.

Harry looked around the circle of black cloaks and masks, and he suddenly became aware of just how small he was, and how vulnerable he was too. Harry wasn't sure what he should be waiting for. Curses flying at him, one of Voldemort's unbearably droning speeches, or would he just be put back in the cage? Harry felt the tension jostle his stomach.

"Harry," Voldemort's cold voice interrupted his thoughts, "I didn't believe you would think of running away for fear of the death of our young Mr. Malfoy…. But I guess my instincts proved me wrong. Perhaps, it is best, if I just kill you here and now."

Harry's stomach dropped. The war _was _determined. He would die rig"-

"But the power I sense in you is to strong. I will not give you another chance, as much as you may beg, we are going to do the spell _now." _Voldemort whipped out his wand, and shouted _Imperio, _but Harry was ready, and he shouted _Protego _and watched as the curse faded away to nothing. Voldemort glared, and nodded to a deatheater behind Harry, and he wheeled around to block whatever curse came his way from the deatheater. The deatheater only laughed as Voldemort shouted _Imperio _at an unready Harry.

Harry could hear two voices in the back of his head, one shouting _Agree Harry, Give me your soul. _The other one fighting shouting back just as loudly saying No, I wont thank-you. The two voices constantly bickered, until Harry was able to throw off the curse and Shout "No!"

Voldemort glared, he had forgotten Harry's immunity to the Imperious curse. The little brats who had escaped with the portkey had probably already told the entire order of the whole ordeal. He had no threat to make to Harry; everyone was bound to be hidden securely. He of course could bring in some muggle girl, threatening to kill her if wouldn't agree… But would Potter even care about the girl.

"Take him back!" a frustrated Voldemort barked, and the Deatheaters succeeded in the same procedure of trying to stun a stubborn Harry.

Harry awoke, yes, in the cramped cage again. His neck ached from it being in an awkward position, and his stomach rumbled from hunger. Harry began to go through his ways of keeping himself from boredom, which was almost there in fact. Harry noticed the bars on the cage had seemed closer together, so he could not slip out of it.

When Harry was thoroughly bored, he propped himself up against the cage, and tried to fall asleep. He had some trouble, because his mind was on so many things. Food, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and lack of social skills, unless you call his _chats_ with Voldemort something. Then, it struck Harry he did not have to be alone.

"Dobby," he whispered, but as soon as he started stopped. House elves would not be able to get through into this place. Voldemort would see to it. Harry sighed, and another idea pounced upon him.

_Serpen sorita _Harry said aloud, and he watched as a foot long snake formed beside Harry's feet. Its Beady eyes looked up, as Harry stared at the royal blue snake slithering towards him.

_'Hello, hello' _the snake said wrapping itself around Harry's arm.

'_Hello' _said Harry, desperately hoping he had said the right thing in parseltongue.

'_Why did you summon me?' _the snake asked curiously.

'_Well, I needed someone to talk to; I really haven't had a proper word with anyone for a bit. I'm Harry, Harry Potter.'_

The snake looked at Harry intently, then said '_My name is Regius Puteulanus. Where are we? _

Harry was surprised the snake did not become immediately surprised he was wrapped around _Harry Potter's _forearm. '_Have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?' _Harry knew this was a stupid question, but if there was a snake that had possibly not heard of Harry, then maybe he hadn't heard of Voldemort either.

'_Yes' _the snake replied. '_He was in the deeper part of the forest of Albania. Us snakes did not usually go down there, in fear of death.' _

'_Well' _Harry said cautiously '_He has captured me, and we are in a deeper part of the mansion. I _think _it's a mansion. I'm not quite sure though.'_

_'Are we in danger?' _the snake asked.

'_I am, I am quite sure you are not. Lord Voldemort is also a parselmouth, as you might know. He has always had a deep affection for snakes, so I doubt he will kill you… But, I was wondering if you would do a favor for me. I'm in a bit of danger, and I was wondering if you could, well see what Voldemort is saying to his Deatheaters right now. Would you?' _

The snake nodded eagerly, and slithered out of the cage, and slid under the door. Harry was alone, once again.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Harry looked over to what he was sure were an enchanted window, but what he saw was a small brown owl carrying a letter, parchment, and pen. The load looked too big for the owl, but he looked eager enough to take the job.

"Pigwidgion?" Harry asked uncertainly. The owl took that as an invitation inside the cell. He zoomed through the barred window, and flew happily around the room. He flew over to Harry, and the owl shook his leg, trying to rid the letter himself from his leg. Harry grabbed the owl, and took its contents and then the bird seemed to settle down, and it found a place by the window to wait patiently for Harry's reply.

When Harry opened the letter he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_We are so worried for you. You are all right, aren't you? Everyone around thinks your dead; well not us or the order or anyone. But once we get your reply, we can prove you're alive. We miss you so much Harry! Ginny is completely in tears, and Ron is hardly speaking. Can you tell us where you are? We can send about fifty aurors there to save you. Please don't agree to do the spell, we need you. Remember Harry, we love you and we are going to try and save you. We found your pensive, and please don't get mad but we couldn't help but look at a couple of your memories. We just never had been in one before. Did you really kiss Cho Chang? Oh I'm straying away from the point. Hang in there Harry!_

_Hermione_

Harry reread the letter several times, and after the fourth or fifth time, he picked up the quill and ink and wrote to back to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry; I haven't got a clue where I am. I've only portkeyed here or apparated. You've been here, maybe you can tell me. Did you get any glimpse of outer side or… Well I'm fine, kind've. Voldemort tried to put the Imperious curse on me, but I threw if off. You think he would've just have killed me by now. I summoned a snake Regius Puteulanus. Weird name I know. But I have him spying on Voldemort for me. I'm hoping I get the chance to see what's coming for me before it happens. Well, I'm glad to see I'm missed. Tell everyone there I said I'm fine, although I'm not. It might help to ease the mood there a bit. I don't know if fifty aurors will fend off the many Deatheaters Voldemort has gained. You were here; you've seen how many have joined his ranks. And with Dumbledore gone… Yes I really did kiss Cho Chang, right before our DADA meeting around Christmas. Hermione, I trust you to lighten the mood there, even the least bit. Send me more letters, but I suggest the next one may be best at night. See you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry put the last part 'See You Soon' hoping even he himself would believe it. Harry tied the letter to Pigwidgion's leg, and watched him zoom around the room, bumping into to walls until he had found the window, and flew out into the sky. Harry propped himself up again, and fell into the sleep he had been wishing for.

"Ron," Exclaimed Hermione, as she watched from the window the excited brown owl flutter through. "It's Harry's letter! Come look! Oh, maybe he knows where he is, and we can save him!" Ron bounded down the steps of Grimauld place, and skidded to a halt in front of Hermione who had the letter in her hand.

"Open it! Read it!" Ron urged as he watched Hermione fumble over the letter, trying to open it correctly. "Oh give it to me!" Ron shouted, and he ripped the letter from Hermione's hand, and he tore it open. He read the letter aloud, and he let out a snort when he read the name Cho Chang.

"Oh, Man! He really kisses her"-

"RON," Hermione interrupted, "finish the letter!"

Ron read the rest of the letter. "Wow," he said when he finished reading, "Do you think we should tell the order about it, or even Ginny"-

"I already know," Ginny squeaked, as she came from around the corner. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked as though she was deprived of sleep.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well, I still agree we ought to tell the order and see what they want to do about it."

"Yeah, I agree to that." Said Ron, " Shall we call a meeting tonight?"

"I'll do it," Hermione said, as she began to walk up the stairs. "Let me get a few things in order, and then I'll get straight to it."

"We need to decide what to do about Potter," said Voldemort in his high cold voice. "It'll take some work, but I think we can do it. Now, here's what we'll do… Hey, what's he doing here? Get him!"

Harry awoke from his dream sweating and worrying. Who did they get? Surely not his snake…would he have been caught so soon? Would Harry get into _a lot _of trouble for sending the snake? But, maybe it wasn't _Regius,_ maybe it was….

Harry didn't know what to think. He was so confused, and he had so much on his mind. He didn't have anything to do to keep his mind off of all of this either… Harry became more nervous with each thought.

Was Voldemort reading his mind right now? Would they get to Ron or Hermione, or Ginny? What was to happen to him?

Harry pulled out his coin again, and began to flip it repeatedly, guessing which side it would land on, which in the end did soothe him a bit.

Harry wondered about when he would get his reply from Hermione. Would he get caught for sending a letter? Did the Deatheaters intercept the letter? Harry stomach rumbled, and he realized his stupidity. He conjured some food, and ate away. His hunger soon ended.

Harry realized what he could do, the summoning charm worked on humans, did it not? Why not summon an auror? He could even call upon Lupin, or anyone really. Though, from at this distance, he would have to practice. He had known summoning charms for three years though; so it was possible he would be able summon someone. As long as they had their wand.

Harry began to practice summoning charms by throwing his shoe out of the cage, and calling it back again.

"Alright," he said sighing, "lets try this."

Harry gave a triumphant smile, as he was able to call upon his trunk from the Dursley's house, and banish it back again. He was ready to call upon an auror. But, which one? Should he ask for Remus Lupin, or Mad eye Moody?

He was interrupted by an unmistakable his, which seeped from under the door.

'_I'm back'_ it called, as Harry watched the snake slither into the room.

**AN: A little short, but I updated very quickly, you must admit. Review!**


	6. Neville, Lupin, and snakes

Chapter 6 

Hermione bit the end of her quill, trying to think of the right words to say in her respond to Harry. If Voldemort happened to find it, with any valuable information, that would be quite troublesome. She was still working on an escape for Harry, and if she wrote her idea in the letter and Voldemort intercepted it….

Ginny had seemed to clear up after Harry's letter, the whole order seemed a bit relieved Harry was even alive. Ron had even begun to act normally, but more deep in thought, also thinking up a way to save Harry.

The order meetings had started to revolve around Harry as well. Everyone was voicing opinions on what to do about the situation.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted from the other room. He and Ginny were in the middle of a game of wizard chess. "Have you finished the letter to Harry yet?" Hermione reread what she had wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

No, I didn't see anything; they stunned me, or course. Good for you Harry, throwing off the Imperious curse! Did the snake give you any information? What's going to happen? Do you even know yet? After your letter, the whole majority of the house started to sink to normality. I don't think we should talk about plans about, you know, escaping, just yet. We miss you Harry! And we'll see you soon.

Love,

Hermione

"Better just leave it at that," said Hermione, as she added the closing to the letter.

"Ron!" she called. "Where's Pigwidgion?"

"He's in his cage," Ron called back. "He's pretty hyper and he's getting annoying."

"Okay, thanks," she replied, as she made her way to Pigwidgion's cage. She let him out, and he began to fly crazily around the room, bouncing off walls. She ran around for several minutes, until she finally caught him. She fastened the letter to the owl's leg.

"Bring this to Harry, alright?" Hermione said weakly, and the owl stared up at her, as though reassuring her he would. The owl fluttered away from her grasp, and out the open window, and it begun to make its way to Harry.

The snake once again wrapped itself around Harry's arm, a little too tightly, but Harry didn't notice. He was too anxious to hear what the snake had to say.

'I was not able to understand much of what was said, you must understand, no one there was speaking parseltongue. But I was able to tell the Dark Lord was not happy. You see there was an intruder. Nobody knows how he got in, but I could tell it was not good. Some men in dark cloaks, shot a red curse at the man, and he became unconscious after a several minutes of the curse. And then, the Dark Lord smiled, I could understand he was very happy. I can't give you any more information really…' the snake said, drifting of and gazing at the wall.

'Well thank-you for that, I suppose that is a bit helpful. But, what did the intruder look like? Can you give me a description?' Harry asked hopefully.

'I was many feet away, but I am positive it was a man, although, I am not sure that helps.'

'Well that's all right, I know how to get us out of here. I'm going to use the summoning charm on my godfather, Remus Lupin.' Harry said.

Harry said the spell Accio Remus Lupin and waited. The spell, would of course take a bit, for the fact Harry and Remus could be miles apart.

Harry decided to make conversation with the snake, asking it questions, and responding to its.

After a while, Harry had asked the question he had been longing to ask.

'Why do you call Voldemort the 'Dark Lord.'

But Harry's question was cut short, because Lupin had arrived, with a confused expression on his face.

"Harry?" Lupin said, with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, Harry replied get me out of"-

Harry's voice trailed away as the sliver door began to slide open. In walked Voldemort himself, along with a group of Deatheaters.

'And to answer your question.' The snake replied, tightening his grip on Harry's arm. 'I call him the Dark Lord because he his my master, and we do not disrespect his name.'

"Okay everyone, your attention please," Professor McGonagol said firmly, and everyone began to quiet down. "We have some important things to speak about tonight as well as Harry's disappearance, we are also missing Remus Lupin. Unless he appeared the meeting tonight?" She scanned the crowd of people, but saw no sign of him. "We're not sure of how Mr. Lupin's disappearance came about, but he showed no sign of struggle when we investigated." Her voice trailed of and she stared strangely at the door. Everyone turned to look, at what her eyes were so transfixed on, and several people gasped.

Remus Lupin walked in the room, his clothes torn and his face bloody. He had been in what looked like a very physical row.

"Remus!" McGonagol exclaimed as many of the order members rushed to his side. It was obvious he would collapse from pain and exhaustion. "What happened? What's going on?" she questioned over the many others who were asking the same.

"Back up everyone. Give 'em room to breathe!" Hagrid said while laying Remus on a ratty couch.

"Harry- summoned- smart- kid." Lupin said between breaths. "Voldemort- saw- and he- attacked me- so many Deatheaters. Couldn't save Harry…" a grim expression spread across his face as he said this.

"You couldn't save Harry?" Hermione asked, very disappointed. Her and Ron had recently joined the order, to attend the meetings. But they weren't allowed to go on any missions.

"No, I'm sorry…" Lupin said in the same tone as Hermione. "He tried to escape, but ten Deatheaters brought him down with the cruciatious curse." Many gasps could be heard at the mention of this.

"Ten?" McGonagol asked, "Could he survive that?"

Lupin nodded grimly and said, "He lived."

"Do you at least know where he is?" Moody asked.

"Yeah, I know, but wouldn't they have changed headquarters?" Lupin stated.

The rest of the night the order discussed the possible places Voldemort would go, or the possible ways they could save Harry.

Harry twisted and turned on the ground right and left, screaming from the effect of ten powerful cruciatious curses. They stopped, and Harry had a chance to spit up blood, but just as soon as they stopped, they started again. Harry was only able to create a shield to block only one of the curses, but the shield just dissolved as many more curses were shot at him.

Voldemort stood inches away from Harry and looking upon his mangled body, he smirked.

"Do what you wish with him," he said, and walked to the other side of the room and stood by the wall watching the Deatheaters joyfully shot curses at Harry.

There was only one word to describe Harry at that moment, he was furious. His only chance of escape was ruined. He trusted that putrid snake and it just betrayed him like that. He was feeling pure hatred to the occupants of the room. The curses shot at him continually and he kept giving yelps and screams.

And then, the unexpected happened, as it always does to all of us. A circle of fire erupted around Harry, and a sudden breeze lifted his hair. Harry's eyes glowed the same crimson red of Voldemort's, no longer the innocent emerald green. He was levitating in the air, in front of the shocked Voldemort and his fearful Deatheaters.

Harry had no idea what happened, but he felt a burst of power spiral through him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Voldemort, and he said firmly, "I'm leaving, don't try and stop me."

Voldemort was the only one who seemed to have any objection to this, but the Deatheaters just made a clear path for Harry. Harry was back on the ground, and he began to make his way past the picture of the wizard with the mangy black hair. The wizard was no longer laughing at Harry, but was cowering in the back of his portrait. Because Harry had memorized the twists and turns of the mansion, he was able to get to the front doors. He opened them, and as he did, he heard the same ear piercing alarm sound off. But that was not the only sound; Voldemort continued to bark orders at his stunned Deatheaters.

"Don't just let him walk out of here you fools!" He shrieked. "Go, NOW!" This got them going, and they all began to fire hexes at Harry, only to have them rebound off his onto them. Harry snickered, but stopped short when he got to the wooded area. The last time Harry had tried to get past these, he had broken his back. Would they work now?

"Harry," said a high, cold voice. Harry whipped around to see Voldemort holding a small boy with a round face in his arms.

"Neville," Harry moaned.

"Unless you want the boy to die, I suggest that you come back. He was intruding into our little meeting last night Harry, seemed to think he could save you. Do you _want _the boy to die Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then I suggest you put down your shields."

Harry did just that. The fire and breeze that surrounded him ceased, and the innocent emerald that was his, was now returned.

"Good Harry, now, come inside, yes that's it," Voldemort said as though Harry were a toddler. Harry walked stiffly towards the mansion. He walked past Voldemort, and inside through the doors. As he did so, two Deatheaters grabbed his wrists, and held him tight.

"Dispose of the boy," Harry heard Voldemort say as he let go of Neville.

"No," Harry roared, lunging forwards, but was quickly brought back.

Harry glared, wishing he could bring his shields, back up again. He tried desperately, but failed each time. For some reason, they were not working. A deatheater stunned Harry, and blackness encloses around him.

Harry awoke in an empty room and he was beginning to question his whereabouts. He was in his cage, and he didn't escape either. The door slid open, and Harry quickly got to his feet, prepared for whatever was to come.

Deatheaters filed into the room, all waiting anxiously for something. When Voldemort entered the room, they all bowed, and then quickly situated themselves into yet another circle. Harry glared at him, but focused his eyes on the thing in Voldemort's hand. It was a piece of parchment, with small, neat, cursive handwriting.

"Harry, you never told us you had a pen-pal," he said dropping the letter at Harry's feet. "Would you care to read it aloud?"


	7. Let's Rescue Harry

**Everyone I'm SO sorry! The Document Manager would not let me upload this chapter. It took me forever to realize that the problem was with the floppy disc I was using. So I had to rewrite this chapter all over again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot.**

**By the way, I know Remus is not Harry's Godfather, I've heard from some people say he just assumed the position when Sirius died. **

Chapter 7

Harry slowly reached for the letter. It was from Hermione.

"Read it aloud, Mr. Potter," Voldemort said, receiving many cheers from the surrounding Deatheaters. "Go on, _now."_

Harry considered refusing, but seeing in how they would read it themselves anyway, he read it aloud.

"Harry, I'd like you to respond." Harry looked up in surprise as Voldemort said this. "Seeing as how none of us can match your handwriting. I'll of course, be telling you what to write."

"No, I don't think you will," Harry responded, obviously aggravated. How did they get the letter?

"Harry, there are ways we can make you agree." _Crucio. _Harry wreathed on the ground. "Come on everyone, join in," Voldemort said joyfully. And Harry could hear _Crucio _being called many more times. Harry desperately wished for his shields to come about, but he just lay there defenseless, as the Deatheaters hit him with the curse.

"Had enough Harry? Care to write the letter, _now?"_ Voldemort asked as the curses ceased. Harry shook his head, to weak to speak. His mouth was full of blood, and his eyes were watering.

"Okay, again then everyone." And the curses shot at Harry once again, and he screamed in agony and blood fell from his mouth. "Would you like it to stop Harry?"

Harry said nothing.

"Maybe we are not causing enough pain," Voldemort said smirking, "Everyone, use any curse you choose, just don't kill him, that is all I ask." Jets of purple, blue, yellow, red, green, and pink shot at Harry. The pain was unbearable; he had received a broken ankle and three broken toes. Blood was seeping from all parts of his body and he had developed bruises as well.

"Will you write it now, Harry?"

Harry managed to spit out a weak "No."

"Stupid Gryffindor," Voldemort sneered. "Again everyone!"

And the curses shot at Harry again, as well as the same effects.

"Stop," Voldemort shouted, "how about now?"

Harry nodded weakly. He knew they would not stop until he did, and he was in so much pain.

"Good," Voldemort said softly. And he conjured up a piece of paper, as well as a quill and ink. "Just write out what I say. Is that clear?" Harry nodded.

"Ron! Ginny! Everyone! We just received another letter from Harry," several people ran into the kitchen where Hermione was holding a letter.

"Well, open it!" Ron shouted.

"I was just waiting for everyone else," she snapped back.

"Well everyone else is here. You can read it now."

"Fine," she said angrily, opening the letter. She read aloud:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I found the perfect opportunity for a rescue mission. The Deatheaters are going on a raid tomorrow, I overheard them talking about it. It's a town a couple miles off of Diagon Ally. A majority of the Deatheaters is going. Please don't try to come get me by yourself. Ron might, but I think you may have better sense than that. The Dark Lord will be gone as well. Remus should know where Headquarters is, so you might as well take him along. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

"Oh that's excellent," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, snatching the letter from Hermione and re reading it again. "We'll have to discuss this in the order meeting tonight." She ran out of the room to tell the rest of the occupants of the house.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange," Hermione questioned, staring into space, "that Harry referred to Voldemort- Oh Ron come _on_- as the Dark Lord?"

Harry was being levitated back to a new cell; there was no need to stun him, for he was too weak to do anything. He replayed the rest of the Deatheater meeting in his head, continually. He was determined to find a way to warn the order. He knew Ron and Hermione would want to come, possibly Ginny would too. He prayed they would not be allowed; he didn't want to endanger them.

He hoped someone would be smart enough to catch what he said about the 'Dark Lord.' He was positive Ron at least knew he never referred to him as that. He wasn't able to add any clues that were too obvious. He felt horrible about actually writing the letter, but felt reassured there was some form of a warning in the letter.

Harry also knew, Voldemort could forge Harry's handwriting just as easily as he could conjure ropes around a chair. _Voldemort just wanted to torment him_, he thought, _nothing new there._

He was brought to the cell, he hadn't bothered to memorize the corridors though; they were to confusing. Harry thought back to what Voldemort had said about the dingy room he was pushed into.

Flashback 

"_Harry, I don't want you to waste your time with breaking out. I, personally, have put the enchantments of which it has. You cannot perform magic, **you **cannot leave the cell, for if you do, I will know, and your scar will hurt more than a thousand cruico's. Do you understand?" Voldemort sneered, his expression changing to a smirk when Harry nodded glumly. "Good, Good, off you go. Macnair?"_

_Macnair grunted, and levitated the limp for of Harry Potter. _

End Flashback 

Harry was pushed out of his reverie when to silver manacles rapped tightly around his wrists. He was reminded of the night in the graveyard several years ago. He shivered at the thought. Harry still had nightmares or Cedric.

_Well, since I can't reach my coin, or my shoelaces, _he thought, _I guess I could go to my second idea. _

(A/N: Since I don't know how to type Parseltongue, and I think I would just embarrass myself if I did, I'm just going to put it like this):

Harry called to Nagini, Voldemort's snake. This was his only choice. Most Deatheaters refused to speak to him, maybe on Voldemort's orders. Harry wasn't the least scared of the snake, which was surprising, because he knew the snake was promised a good meal in the graveyard years ago, and he never quite got it. But Harry knew Voldemort forbid Nagini to do anything of the sort to Harry.

Harry called to her again, was it a she? He did not know. But his instincts told him so. What if Nagini was talking to Voldemort right now? What if Voldemort heard Harry's calls? Harry stopped at these thoughts, hoping desperately Nagini would not come.

Luck had forsaken him, he knew, when he saw in the distance, the slithering form of a snake.

"_Why did you call, young Harry Potter. Is something troubling you?" _it hissed. Harry was taken aback. He did not expect Nagini, Voldemort's snake, to be so polite.

"_Er-No, well, I am in the most feared villain of our times dungeon. But I needed someone to talk to really; I haven't had a decent chat with anyone except, well that **one **snake. I've even tried to get something out of the Deatheaters, but that didn't go to well…."_

"_Oh, I see," _Nagini replied_, "So you called upon me? Well, I have nothing better to do anyway I suppose, and Master would not mind, what is it that you want?"_

"_Well, Voldemort is planning on taking the order captive, possibly my friends if they come. Well, I'm…worried for them and I just can't stand that twisted sick bas-"_

Harry was cut off by a third voice in the distance.

"_Now Harry, do you really want to finish that sentence?"_ the tall form of Voldemort came into view, his red eyed burning with fury.

"Why yes, I do," Harry stopped speaking in parseltongue. "Twisted. Sick. Bastard."

"You realize that when I hear a third parselmouth in the building, I know it's _you._"

"Yep," Harry said, treating Voldemort how he would a Dursley.

"_Come on Nagini, let's go," _Voldemort said, motioning for the door.

"Seeya," Harry said, smirking with satisfaction.

Voldemort turned, and said _Crucio. _Harry writhed around, the amount he could at least, for he was restricted in the chains. Voldemort kept it about for a precise time of three minutes and twenty-nine seconds.

"We'll just have to work on that attitude of yours, wont we now?" and with that, he walked away with Nagini slithering beside him.

"Everyone listen up please!" McGonagol shouted, which worked as it did with her students. Since Dumbledore died, she had taken his place as head of the order. "Let me see Remus are you here, yes, and Hagrid as well." She seemed to be talking to herself at this point.

"Everyone's here," growled Moody, who had taken a seat in the back. His magical eye was swiveling all around, obviously checking for anyone who _was _missing.

"Thank-you Alastor. Now, we have received a letter, from Mr. Potter, and you will be glad to know he is safe. (Tonks gave a sigh of relief.) He has let us know when the Deatheaters will be going on a raid. It is a perfect time for us to form a rescue party. Of course, I _will _need some volunteers." Several people raised their hands.

"Let's see, Kingsley, Arthur, Moody, Remus you might as well, Tonks and one more shall we? Mundungus, you as well. But don't be screwing this up as well…. I have made portkeys for you all, cheap dime store rings. The activation word is _Phoenix. It should transport you to and fro._"

"Wait!" Ginny piped up. "I want to go to, me, Ron _and _Hermione want to go. He's our friend, it's our letter, let us"-

"I'm afraid not. When you three joined the order, I remember telling you specifically you are not to attend anything but the meetings until you are of age." McGonagol said sternly.

"But we _were_ of age. 'Til that bloody law passed!" Ron yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, which shut the three teenagers up.

"Well," McGonagol said easily, trying to end the tension. "Good luck al six of you."

There was a chorus of 'Phoenix, and the six were gone.

Well, I suppose we should split up," Moody said, as he saw the rest appear around him. He glanced at the uneased faces. "Or maybe in pairs then."

Everyone nodded, and glanced around.

"All-right then, Arthur come with me, Remus and Kingsley, Tonks, go with Mundungus there. Everyone take an entrance, try to find Harry and be out. If you find him, send a signal, any kind, how 'bout a patronus, and well be on our way."

"Sounds good, let's go Remus, we'll take the back way," Kingsley said and they disappeared around the building.

"Well, I guess we've got this side," Tonks said gloomily, glancing at Mundungus in disgust.

"Right, Arthur, come on then." Moody growled. He made his way to the front entrance, thinking of where Harry would be located. He even wondered if the boy was dead yet. Nah couldn't be. Before they stepped inside Moody stopped Arthur.

"Arthur, there aren't a few Deatheaters in there… I bet there's about fifty. Don't doubt this eye at all. And, it looks as though Remus and Kinglsey are already inside. So are Tonks and Mundungus."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, hoped you liked the chapter at the least. Please review!**


	8. A failed mission

Dedicated to Kelley!  Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter Chapter 8 

"What?" choked Mr.Weasley, "There already inside? Fifty? But Harry told us…" he trailed away.

"Yeah, well we can sort that out later… What matters, is getting the rest of the order members to safety."

"Well how are we going to do that?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice sounding a little different than his own.

"We'll call the order for backup and"- But Moody was interrupted by two loud cracks behind them. They both whipped around, wands pointed too-

"Hermione, _Ron_, what are you doing here?" Mr.Weasley asked, taking up Mrs. Weasley's cross tone.

"Before you guys go into the building"- Hermione began.

"Well it's a little late for that," Moody growled.

"You can't go in there!" Hermione said shrilly. "It's all a trap. See _look_." Hermione pulled out the recent letter they had gotten from Harry. "It says _Dark Lord_ Harry would nev"-

"I'm tellin' you it doesn't matter," Moody bellowed, making Hermione jump back a bit. "If you'd have given us that information hours ago, that'd been nice, but now you're wasting our time! There are already four order members in there, and by the looks of it, are putting up a good fight. But they wont hold out long, see there goes Mundungus. Come on Arthur."

Mr.Weasley looked at Ron and said before following, "Look I don't know how you guys got here but"-

"We shoved the information out of Remus." Hermione said proudly.

"Well, I want you to _go home_. Got it?"

"But we can't. Harry's our best mate, he'd do the same for us." Ron whined.

"Go home _now_," Mr.Weasley ordered. And with that, he followed Moody into the building.

"Ron, you _know_ they can't survive for long, six against hmmm, say fifty?"

"Yeah, I know… Reckon we call for backup?"

"I _reckon_ we go inside and help."

Ron looked at her uncertainly, and replied with a hesitant nod. "Let's go in." Ron made his way toward the side where his father and Moody entered, when Hermione caught his wrist.

"Ron _no_. We can't enter that way; we already have members that way… Now if we want to catch them by _surprise_…. Come with me."

Hermione, still holding Ron's wrist, led him to the side of the building, with only a great big stonewall. "Reducto on three."

"One."

"What?"

"Two."

"Fine!"

"Three!"

They both shouted Reducto, and watched as the two jets of light made their way for the building, creating a huge hole in the wall. Together, they ran inside, to a raging battle. The Reducto curse had quite an effect: three Deatheaters had been knocked unconscious and many Deatheaters paused to look, giving the order and advantage.

Hermione pointed out for Ron, Mundungus from afar who indeed had fallen. They couldn't tell just yet if her was dead or stunned. It could be either, from the fact there were jets of white, red, green, and other colors in the air.

"Hermione, duck!" Ron dove at Hermione who had been staring blankly around, looking at all the commotion. "Come on Hermione, start thinking!"

Hermione at once stood up, and began firing curses at the Deatheaters who had also begun fire hexes at them. Ron copied, and they both engaged in a fierce battle.

Hermione looked around, Tonks had also fallen, because the crowd of Deatheaters had taken Mundungus as well, she was defiantly out-numbered.

It wasn't until a tall thin, skeletal man, with scarlet eyes and a snake like face, stepped through a door, that Moody shouted, "REMUS! Grab Tonks and Mundungus and portkey out of here! Everyone retreat!"

"But what about Harry?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Kids were out-numbered! We can't get to him. I'm sorry!" Mr.Weasley shouted to the two crest-fallen children. "Now I thought I told you too get out of here awhile ago get"-

"Dad!" Ron screamed! A purple curse had hit Mr. Weasley during all of his shouting. He was flung back against the wall, and hit the ground hard. Moody swept him up and disappeared. Only Kingsley Shackelbolt was left, and he to was about to use his portkey ring. Hermione and Ron took this as a signal to leave. They left the battle, and ran to apparation point.

Back at Grimauld place, number 12, Ron was comforting Hermione, who was sobbing with her head placed in her hands.

"We failed! We didn't bring him back," She choked, to the listening order members. "It was a trick, a trap!"

She cried even harder, her body trembling.

Madam Pomfry came hurriedly out of a door to their left. She had a worried look on her face.

"How are they"- Remus began.

"They're not dead, but it doesn't look good. Tonks looks as though she wont wake for a while, Arthur looks as though he's in a coma as well. I can't quite figure out what happened to Mundungus…"

Ron looked up at the mention of his father's name. "How long would you call a while?"

"Who knows, days, weeks, months, _years_…."Madam Pomfry replied, feeling pity for the mournful boy. "But I'll see what I can do."

"We can't trust anymore letters from Harry, but I'm You-Know-Who will not try that stunt again." McGonagoll said to no one in particular.

Back in their room, Hermione and Ron were discussing cheerful subjects, to bring their mind from Harry. They both felt slightly guilty, and found discussing that nights recent event disquieting for the both of them.

"Ron," Hermione said after a long stretch of silence. "You know we can't avoid this subject forever. And if there is one way to get rid of this…. guilt, then I think I know what it is…."

"Ok, well shoot."

"I think Harry would like it if we took up his 'work'. If we destroy the Horcurxes."

"Well Hermione, how do we do that, we don't know what Harry and Dumbledore know about V-Voldemort."

"Well, I was thinking, if we acquired Dumbledore's pensive. We _could _see the memories that he's seen. I think it's worth a shot. Don't you? I mean, we know the locket, the cup, the snake, the um…"

"Something of Gryffindor's, something of Ravenclaw's…" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's get started now I guess, the sooner the better!" Hermione said, slightly more joyful than before.

"You _fools_!" Voldemort hissed to the fearful looking Deatheaters. "You captured, nor killed any order member. We had them out-numbered! And now, because of it, we must move headquarters."

The Deatheaters circling Voldemort looked as though a thirty Hungorian Horntails walked into the room.

"You," Voldemort said, pointing to a random Deatheater, "get the Potter boy and bring him here."

"Yes mi'lord," he gulped. And he made his way through the corridors, and down to the cell where Harry lay fearful for his friend's lives.

"Are they ok?" Harry asked worriedly, although he was almost positive he wouldn't get an answer.

"Yes," A cold voice sneered from behind its mask. "They are safe actually. Now get going." Snape said poking Harry in the back with his wand, after he undid the enchantments.

"I thought I couldn't leave the cell," Harry asked not wanting to experience any of the pain Voldemort mentioned.

"Yes, well, that was _with _the enchantments. Move."

Harry squinted his eyes and looked long and hard at the Deatheater. "Professor?" he asked hopefully.

His response was, "MOVE!"

"Alright, alright!" And Harry walked the path, turning left and right at the Deatheater, who he was sure was Snape's, move.

Harry arrived in a battered room, with large black lumps on the ground, which appeared to be stunned or dead Deatheaters. There was a giant hole in the wall, and a circle or Deatheaters as well. In the center, stood Voldemort. Voldemort glared upon him, and felt what was a prickle in his scar, intensify to a sharp pain. Harry winced, and brought a hand up to his forehead.

"I see you haven't managed to capture any order members, or else you wouldn't be so angry then." Harry said happily.

Voldemort replied with a _Crucio_ that brought Harry down onto the ground, writhing with pain.

"Potter, I am mad. I'll put it simply. That is not a good thing. It will not be good to mess with me. Now let me explain. You _will _do as I say, or my Deatheaters will raid every damn village within two hundred miles of here…. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded weakly.

"Good, Good," Voldemort said, and turned to address his Deatheaters again. "Alright stun him and box him. Were moving Headquarters."

Harry saw a red stupefy curse fly towards him, and he jumped out of the way.

Voldemort gave a frustrated sigh. "Now really I didn't think we'd have to do this. You five send a stunning curse!"

Harry couldn't dodge this, and he was shot down by two of the curses. As he faded out into darkness, he lastly heard Bellatrix Lestrange's high-pitched laughter.

Hey! My friend and I were having an argument. Is Seamus Finnagins name pronounced (SHAME-US) or (SEE-MUS) let me know please! Review!


	9. Borgin and Burkes, and a Ritual

**Thanks everyone for the (SHAME-US)/(SEE-MUS) Reviews. I still think it's the second one though. **

**Dedicated to Kelley again! HI KELLEY!**

Chapter 9

Harry and Voldemort were alone, were in a Dark blue, circular room. It was windowless, and cold, and the center floor had a huge star pentagram on it. Harry was wearing a white ritual robe, and Voldemort supported a long billowy black one.

"Step on to the side opposite of me," Voldemort ordered. Harry stepped over hesitantly. "Good, now stare into my eyes and wait to speak until I say my first line. You do remember what you have to say?"

Harry nodded.

"Ego take vestrum animus ex tu," Voldemort said, not breaking eye contact.

Harry gathered up his magical core, as Voldemort had instructed and said, "Ego volutarie tribuo meus animus huc tu." As the lines went on, Harry remembered what Voldemort had said to him. That he would kill Harry, and raid every house until he found the location of the order. (If he refused that is) He said he would raid every house, to add some persuasion to the deal. Harry knew he couldn't die. He was the prophesized one; the only one that could kill Voldemort. He needed to live.

Harry and Voldemort finished the last line together, and a huge white light erupted around Harry. He felt pain bubble inside of him, as though the light was burning his insides. It circled around him several times, until it shot back inside him again. The impact felt like the pelting of a boulder. Seconds later, the huge white light burst from his chest, tearing it open, and sealing itself again. The light circled around Voldemort, before sinking into him like a sponge.

Harry sank to the ground. It _was _a painful experience. _Hey! _Harry thought, _I can still think freely._

"Only for now Harry, only for now. Treasure your freedom for the next few days." Voldemort said, reading Harry's thoughts. "Hmm. Now let's try this out. Stand up." Harry felt himself rise to his feet, although a bit hesitantly. "Turn around." And Harry did so. He hated being used as a puppet, but it was to late now.

"Stay there." Harry felt he couldn't move. He watched as Voldemort left the room, in a hurried pace. It was only a few seconds before he arrived, with a little boy who looked the age of six or seven. He threw the little boy on the ground, which looked terrified.

"Well Harry, we have your first torture victim. Proceed." Voldemort said, tossing Harry his wand. "Oh, you can move now." Voldemort ordered, as he saw the wand clank against Harry's arm, and fall to the ground.

Harry was just as terrified as the little boy. He wasn't one to torture. Thinking of a plan, he slowly picked up his wand from the ground. And slowly stood up as well. He slowly faced the boy-

"Get on with it," Voldemort shouted impatiently.

Harry found himself raise his wand and shout _Rictussempera _all in one quick motion. The boy began to laugh and laugh. Harry had cast the tickling charm. It was after all _some _form of torture, or else Harry wouldn't have been allowed to perform the spell. Voldemort glared at him and muttered the cruciatious curse. He watched as Harry writhed and wreathed on the ground.

"All right potter, for _that _little act, I want you to perform your strongest cruciatious curse on the filthy muggle."

Ah, so the boy was a muggle. The poor boy didn't have any idea what was going on. Harry wasn't sure which was worse. Being a muggle and under Voldemort's wrath, or being a wizard. Knowing, or remaining completely clueless and uninformed. He chose the first choice. He was always kept in the dark, and hated it.

Harry felt himself unwillingly shout crucio, and he watched the effects of the cruciatious curse on the little boy. All the while, feeling horrible of his doings. This curse was much different from the time he tried to use an unforgivable on Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix only stumbled a bit and grimaced. And it was certainly a lot different than when he failed to curse Snape. This time, he could feel the strength of this spell, the power erupting from him.

Harry tried to end it, but found he couldn't. He was unable to tell whether he enjoyed the power coming from him or if he just couldn't stop because there had been no order from Voldemort. Harry hoped it was the latter. Although it did feel good to bring his pain of Sirius's death on another's shoulders. No, Harry knew he that he could never enjoy something like this.

"S-Stop," Harry managed to utter out to Voldemort. Voldemort only laughed and shook his head. Harry watched in horror as the curse continued, and strengthened even from his anger. The boy's screaming filled the room, and echoed around. Harry felt as though it continued for hours, although it was only several minutes. Harry wondered what the effects of the curse would be: insanity, death, or severe damage?

"Stop!" the boy screamed as he wiggled around on the floor. "Please Stop! What do you want! PLEASE!"

Harry could not stand the little boy's begging. It only made everything worse for him. The boy's screams began to die down though, to soft whimpers. And then nothing. The boy stopped moving completely. _I killed him,_ Harry thought mournfully, _I killed this little boy._

"That was very good Harry," Voldemort said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry found he couldn't shrug it off. He could only stand there, his face expressionless.

"Now I want you to walk back to your cell, and stay there. No detours on the way." Voldemort said, supporting an almost frightening smirk on his face.

Harry did just that, leaving the blue circular room, and walking through slightly less familiar halls. They had after all, moved Headquarters to where Harry did not know. Harry found he did not miss the picture of the man with the rough face and raggy black hair who laughed at Harry whenever he passed. That reminded him a bit of his fifth and fourth year at Hogwarts, when everyone would scatter away from him, or laugh at him and such. Pointing and ridicule and fear. He was used to it.

When Harry was back at his cell, he found the chains wrap around him again. In the cell, he had a lot of thinking time. This time was limited though, as the soul transfer would be complete then. Harry every so often found little wispy white strings of air that reminded him of his encounter with the dementors in his third year. And how he and Hermione had saved Sirius from the ministry and the Dementors kiss.

That's how Harry's life would be. As though the Dementor's kiss had been ordered on him. He would be left like a shell, with and inside. Harry had no hopes anything would turn out all right. Harry admitted it. He had a lot of power. And if he had been a bookworm and study crazy Hermione, he might have been as powerful as Dumbledore. He did although, have that power balled up inside of him, and Voldemort knew it.

"Potter," Harry looked up to see Professor Snape from the other side of the bars. "I heard you actually went through with it. The boy-who-lived is to weak."

Harry remained quiet.

"I tried to help you escape, Potter!" he said Harry's name with disgust, "Not to long ago, when your attempt to summon that mangy werewolf backfired. Those shields were of my doing. You would have escaped, if you had not turned back to save the Longbottom boy. That took a lot of magic boy, and they just began to wear as you stepped foot out that door. You had your chance for escape; you sealed your fate."

Harry lowered his head as he saw Snape turn away, and walk down the hall. If he _had _continued forward, and didn't stop for Neville, would Snape have saved Neville…? Was Neville even alive? Harry seriously doubted it. Bellatrix probably performed what she had done with his parents.

Harry was left to dwell in his thoughts.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted from the other room. He was studying books, (Reluctantly though) while Hermione rummaged through anywhere she may have thought some leftover items would be found from the beginning of their fifth year. They had decided to try to destroy the Horcruxes. Even though, they hadn't a clue where to start or how to destroy one.

Ron ran into the room to see Hermione banging her palm against her head and muttering, "Stupid… Stupid… Stupid!"

"Well, what?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Mundungus! Remember the stolen artifacts? All we have to do is hunt him down at the next order meeting. He is out of Azkaban, and I might have caught a glimpse of him at a meeting. We could contact him actually. Say we want to do some business with him!"

"Why we don't even know if those are Horcruxes he's stolen? We don't even know what's a Horcruxes, were just hoping to find some magical aura around it and"-

"Oh Ronald do I have to explain this _all_?" she interjected. "Remember the fake Horcrux Harry carries? Remember the Locket that we were unable to open in our fifth year? Remember Mundungus stealing all the artifacts?"

Ron nodded.

"He might have the locket," Hermione said excitedly. "He may know a lot of information!"

"I suppose…. Hey do you think we should check out Borgin and Burke's to? I mean, the locket was supposedly in there for a while…?" Ron said hopefully.

"Yes, I think we could look there, it might be a start."

Hermione and Ron both apparated to Diagon alley, and slowly quickly made their way through the crowd of dark, and suspicious people. They walked until they found the shop of which Harry had accidentally flooed to in their second year. It was his first experience with floo powder.

The two of them walked into the shop, hoping Borgin would fail to recognize Hermione from their first encounter. They were not positively sure if Borgin would answer their questions, but they could always be hopeful.

Borgin did not seem bothered by them coming into the shop, but looked hopeful from the start the tiny bell by the door rang. They two of them wore black, long billowy robes, and did their best to look as though they belonged in Knockturn alley. This did involve a potion, that was horribly hard to brew, but could change your appearance.

"How may I help ya sir, mam?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off, "We are travelers, of around the world, we collect items we believe are valuable. Now, years ago we heard of this shop, but we were much busy with other things. We heard of an item we were interested in, and are still. I'm hoping you may still have it. A locket it was."

"Well mam I've sold lots of jewelry"-

"With a black S on the front," Ron piped up.

"One that you bought from a poor woman, ten gallons perhaps?" Hermione said slyly.

"Why, you her? You want it back or something? Too late it's gone."

"No I'm not her," Hermione snapped. "Who by chance did you sell it too?"

"A woman, very dedicated to old heirlooms and artifacts. Dead now. Went by the name of Hepzibah Smith." Borgin replied, showing no sign of pity. "The locket disappeared. Along with a something else she had. Don't quite recall what it was. Would have loved to get my hands on what she was so desperately trying to hide…"

"So you don't know where the locket is… at all?" Hermione asked, slightly disappointed.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Borgin asked suspiciously.

"I told you, we collect priceless items. The locket would be classified as such." Hermione said defiantly.

"All right then, but I'm telling you, I have about as much idea of where that locket went as you do."

"Oh, well thank you for your time." Hermione said, all excitement gone from when her 'Mundungus discovery' was made.

"Well are you sure you don't want to look at any of the objects I have here, they are after all, pretty interesting as well." Borgin asked desperately

"No, sorry, good day," Ron said, as he and Hermione shuffled out of the shop crammed with dark items.

"Well that got us no where," Ron said, as they made their way back up to Diagon alley. "Mundungus, tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow I suppose."

And they both apparated away.

Harry played with the little locket he carried with him, letting the chain slip through his fingers. He had put a very strong disillusionment charm on it, days ago. It was not taken away from him, due to the strong disillusionment charm he put on it. He knew it would wear off soon though. Maybe today, or tomorrow. Who knew? Would he even remember what it was tomorrow? Even he didn't know. Harry slipped the locket around his neck.

**A/N: I hope you all weren't expecting a cliffhanger. Or hoping for one either!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	10. Another raid, another Horcrux

WHOOOO'S HAPPY? ONLY ONE YEAR TIL THE SEVENTH BOOK! A bit tired to write, but must for my faithful reviewers! Lots of writers block! Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter Chapter 10 

"Potter," Harry looked up, Voldemort had come to Harry instead of the other way around. "I want you to attend a raid." Harry noticed the chains had fallen off of him, and Voldemort had his wand out, undoing the enchantments on the cell.

"Wear these," and with a flick of his wand, Voldemort conjured black, deatheater robes, and a silver mask, much unlike the ones Harry had seen other Deatheaters wear. Once Harry stood up, he slipped the robes over himself, and placed the mask over his face.

"Now when you get to the raid, don't get caught, purposely or accidentally." Voldemort said, indicating Harry to walk with him. "I want you to kill the adults, and torture the children. Using _dark magic only_. When your mark burns, that is the signal to retreat. _Come when it burns. _Do speak to any one who is not a deatheater; do not contact them on any way. And do not show anyone your true identity. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded glumly. He had lost all dignity, and all will power to his sworn enemy. He was miserable.

"Oh, and yes, I would like you to put some hard work and power into these spells, as you demonstrated not to long ago. Let's show the people what you're made of. When you are done with one person, go straight to the next." Voldemort said, a frightful grin appearing on his face.

Harry could not find a loophole in these instructions. There was no way he could think of to somehow save himself. Maybe he would come up with a spur of the moment thing.

"Lucius." Voldemort ordered. "See to it Harry here gets to the raid." Lucius grabbed hold of Harry, and with a swish of their cloak, apparated away.

"Mundungus! We know you're in there!" Ron shouted, pounding on the house of an old abandoned cottage. "Come on! We need to talk. Coward!" Ron kicked at the door of the house, unsuccessfully trying to break it down.

"Ouch!" Ron yelped, as he brought his foot down.

"Mundungus, please, be reasonable. Just let us talk to you." Hermione pleaded, politely knocking the door.

There was no answer, and Hermione began to plead again.

"Please, we just wanted to do business with you." She said this, although it was a lie. Ron and Hermione were positive that he had Slytherin's locket.

"Please just- Ron what are you doing?" She said disbelievingly, glancing at Ron who was halfway through an open window.

"Ron you can't do that, you'll get in serious trouble."

"Well right now Hermione, I don't care." And with that, he slid through the rest of the way and landed on the ground with a thud.

"There," he said triumphantly, as he unlocked the door to see Hermione's narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Ron, I refuse to go in"- but she was cut off by Ron, who had grabbed her hand, and dragged her inside.

"Now let's find Mundungus," he whispered. "Come on."

The two walked across the creaky floorboards in the kitchen of which they entered, pausing too look at different objects Mundungus must have got through trades.

They came to a room, where they saw the Drunk with his back to them, gathering up several things in a burlap sack.

"Mundun"- Hermione began, and he yelped and dropped his bag with a large clatter. Hermione drew a great breath. "We wanted to ask you about something. Were not going to do anything else."

The thief seemed to calm a bit, and then leaned against the wall. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"We wondered," Hermione started, "If you ever came across a silver locket." Mundungus turned away, collecting up the bag he dropped. "Marked with an 'S'?" she added hopefully.

Mundungus shook his head, and made his way to walk past the two teenagers, but Hermione caught his arm.

"Please, sir, this is _really _important. We realized you might have gotten it from Grimauld place, so we confronted you. _Please, _do you know where it is?"

"Please, sir, this is _really _important. We realized you might have gotten it from Grimauld place, so we confronted you. _Please, _do you know where it is?"

Mundungus sighed, and said, "Look don't tell Potter I had, it. He'll be right mad if he knew…. But why should I give it to you?"

"Because it wasn't yours in the first place," Ron retorted angrily.

"Ah right…. Here ya are…" He said, reaching into his sack, and pulling out a silver, chain, and attached, the locket to. "It's worthless though. Never could get it open…" Mundungus didn't seem to know it belong to Salazar Slytherin.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said, Excitement and gratitude dripping from every word.

"Ya won't tell Harry, will ya?"

"Of course not, good day, and thank you again."

"Yeah, good day," Ron added stiffly.

They made their way out of the cottage, and both apparated back to Grimauld place.

"Uh, Hermione." Ron asked, "How exactly do we destroy this thing. "

"Well," Hermione said, walking over to a table with a large bowl that was filled with a white substance one could not tell gas or liquid exactly. "I think we should see how Dumbledore did it. I mean after all, remember the ring Harry told us about?"

"Yeah, I 'spose. Well, ladies first I guess." He said as Hermione had already dipped her head into the pensieve. Ron did the same, and he felt himself fall roughly beside Hermione.

They were looking at a cottage, which had a dead snake nailed to the door. The house was so overlapped in vines, you could not tell what color it was painted. There were many trees surrounding it as well isolating it from the rest of the village. Except for a tiny road to the side, which was like an opening from the jungle they were in.

Through that opening, came a man with long silver hair, and a matching beard as well. He had sparkling blue eyes, and midnight blue robs. It was Dumbledore. The sight of him made Hermione release a sob. Ron patted her back lovingly.

"Shh, it's all right, come on, let's follow him inside." He said trying his best to comfort Hermione.

They watched as Dumbledore stood outside of the house for several minutes. Running his hand along the cottage door.

"Why doesn't he just go inside?" Ron asked Hermione, who seemed just as confused.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke emoted from the door beside where Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore conjured a shield, and just as soon as he conjured, the green smoke exploded.

"What the…" Ron began slowly.

"Come on, there must be some prevention to get the Horcrux, that's what Dumbledore's doing I bet." She pulled tugged on his sleeve, and together they followed Dumbledore into the house. Inside the house, there was no sign of light. All was dark.

"Is there a fast forward button or whatever on this pensive?" Ron yawned.

"No!" Hermione snapped, just be patient"-

BANG!

Hermione shrieked, and Ron pulled her down to the ground.

"Ron! We can't get hurt from the memory."

"Oh…. yeah. Right." He replied.

All was dark, and the light that had come from the bang had long since gone. There was a gush a red wind several minutes later, and a knocking sound, and the light was restored. They looked around, to see that Dumbledore had disappeared.

"Where is he? We know he's not dead." Ron stated.

"Look!" Hermione pointed towards the open door. There stood Dumbledore, supporting a happy grin, and a shriveled right hand. But there, in his other hand, was a black ring. Dumbledore took out his wand, and traced the Horcrux with it, thinking for a moment.

"Ron look! He's about to do it." Hermione cried happily.

Dumbledore brought up his wand, and slashed it down once again. A slithery white object erupted from it, howling, and quickly evaporated.

Hermione and Ron found themselves being hurled out the pensieve, and landed ungracefully on the ground.

Ron stared at Hermione, mouth open. "He used a non-verbal spell," he said faintly.

"Non-verbal dammit!" his voice seemed more rough, and angry.

"Well, I suppose we could look it up in the library"-

"Hermione, the library is not always going to have answers. It's banned remember, the subject. Besides, how would we look walking in and looking up the subject, huh? 'Hello madam, I'm looking up ways to split my soul in to two parts.'" He said with a strong hint of sarcasm.

"Well," said Hermione, a bit hurt. "I suppose we could always look up the wand movement, see anything like it…. We may not find anything though. We could just try it ourselves."

"All right then," Ron said, picking up the Horcrux.

"Ron NO!" Hermione shrieked, but Ron had already begun to perform a spell.

The locket flew from Ron's hands, and into the wall. With a bang similar from the Pensieve, the Locket blew up like a firework, emitting green sparks.

"Ron, look what you…" Hermione trailed off. From the locket, a slithery white object, that soon evaporated, howling like the other. "…Did…"

"Oh Ronald that was excellent! What spell did you use, how did you know?" Hermione asked, jumping from her chair and hugging Ron.

"Just did a non-verbal Reducto. Seemed to work I guess. Well shall we research our next Horcrux?"

Harry found himself in the raid, killing and torturing. As much as he hated it, it was like being under the imperious curse…if he didn't know how to resist the imperious curse.

He wondered when he would lose all sense of thought. And all of his memories as well. He hoped it wasn't soon.

"No please, don't," he heard a woman shriek, she was trying to protect her children, but Harry levitated her, and threw her against the wall. He crucio'd the children, and burned on as well. He had never used so much dark magic in his life. He had probably killed at twenty-nine people that night. Some were probably going insane from torture.

He heard the screams of the people, and the laughs of the Deatheaters. He honestly didn't know which was worse, the cruel happiness of the pain of others, or enduring the pain.

He didn't know where he was, and he hadn't seen any familiar faces. They seemed to be in a suburb, almost like Privet drive.

"The aurors!" someone shouted from afar. And sure enough, there were as many aurors as Deatheaters. Maybe there were more. Harry ran away from the aurors, unwillingly though. There was another family, who Harry had caught peeping out of their house to look at the scene.

Harry pointed his wand at the house shut his eyes tight. A blue light shot from his wand, and where the house once stood, there was a small fire and ashes instead.

Harry turned for another house that a husband had just ushered her family inside. When Harry raised his wand, a red light flew over his left shoulder, and made a gaping hole in his house. Harry turned around, and saw Remus Lupin. _Looks like the Order arrived too_, Harry thought.

Harry ran for another house, after shooting a stunning curse at Lupin. Harry was almost glad he was wearing a mask. He knew Lupin would be ashamed of him, and Harry could not take that.

When Harry felt his mark burn, he immediately poked it, and felt the effect of a portkey, whisking him away.

Harry was surrounded by some other Deatheaters, patiently awaiting the Deatheaters who decided to linger in battle.

As everyone arrived, Voldemort asked for a report. Lucius stepped forward.

"The raid was a success mi'lord. Many were killed, and none will forget the terrible torture we put upon them for defying you."

"You there," Voldemort pointed to a random deatheater. "How many people did you kill in the raid?"

"Three people mi'lord." _Three_? Harry thought.

"You," Voldemort, he found, was pointing to Harry, "Any how many did you kill?"

"Twenty-nine." Harry said stiffly. Harry felt horrible. He had killed twenty-nine people. _Twenty-nine!_

Voldemort seemed very impressed. "And who might you be? Take of your mask."

Harry instantly brought his hands up to his mask and took it off.

"Ah, I see. Twenty-nine Potter, you must have been on a roll." Voldemort said with a smirk.

After a few minutes of Voldemort's speech, the Dark Lord turned and left the room, and Deatheaters shuffled out as well. Harry stood there awkwardly, and then took this as a sign to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Harry felt a long spidery hand upon his shoulder.

"To my cell, as always," Harry said truthfully.

"No, No, No, I've gotten a new place for you to stay, much more efficient. Come on."

Harry followed Voldemort through the halls, and over to a silver door.

"Your room will be beside mine. Where I feel you will be most safe."

Voldemort opened the door, and Harry was shocked. The bedroom had a King size bed, with Harry was disappointed, chains beside it. The room also had a sitting area, wardrobe, and bathroom.

"You can do as you like in this room… for now." Voldemort sneered. "And no leaving this room."

Harry nodded dumbly. ALL THIS was his.

**A/N: Wow, my back is cramped from this same sitting position. You don't know how many times I've adjusted myself in this office chair. Bye!**


	11. A pretty little cup

**I did it Kelley! YAY…You'll see what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 11

Harry looked around. He was tired, and would like to lie down, but he also decided he needed a shower if anything more. He wondered why he received such a nice room; besides the fact he was beside Voldemort.

Harry walked into the bathroom, to find it full of silver and green, and an occasional black. He decided not to take a bath, feeling he might fall asleep in the tub. So stripping himself of his clothes, he pushed the curtain aside, and hopped in.

The feeling of the hot water was wonderful to him, he had not taken a shower in so long, and it felt awesome.

After about thirty minutes, he dried himself off, and pulled on a pair of pants. Harry climbed into bed, where, the chains wrapped around him. A familiar feeling.

_It's not like I can leave the room anyway, _Harry thought. _So why the chains?_

Harry looked up at the sound of the door creaking open, and a jet of red light piercing his chest.

_Oh. That's why. _Harry thought as he wriggled around in pain.

The curse ended, and Harry saw Voldemort walk over to his bedside.

"Flip over," and Harry found himself flip over onto his stomach. He felt a horrid sensation on his bare back. Voldemort was burning his flesh, and this time, unlike the cruciatious curse, Harry _did _scream. Blood spilled over his back and onto the bedside.

_Why is this happening now? _Harry thought.

"I'm just repaying you for all the thirteen years of pain you've given me." Voldemort said, as though answering Harry's thoughts.

Harry didn't know why this torture was happening _now_, when it could have happened any other day he was in Voldemort's care, but something must have angered Voldemort suddenly that he had to take it out on Harry.

Harry did know, that he'd been whipped, suffocated, frozen, burned (of course), cruciated, and bruised. His bones were broken and healed, and broken again many times.

Voldemort pulled out a knife, and traced it down Harry's bloody back. A thin line of blood seeped out of it. He did the same to Harry's arms as well.

Harry seconds later felt a liquid pour down onto his flesh-torn back. It stung immensely.

Only what must have been an hour later, Voldemort was done, and Harry felt the relief of being alone once again.

-

"Ron…I think… I know…where… Hufflepuff's cup is…." Hermione said, as though she didn't believe what she was saying.

"You, you do?" Ron questioned, eyes wide.

"Yeah, almost…positive…Come on Ron Lets go!" she said with sudden excitement that almost made Ron fall from his chair.

"All right, where to?"

"You wouldn't know, but I've done some research so I would. We can do side-along apparation." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"All right," and Ron gripped tightly onto her arm.

-

Ron scanned the area of which they arrived. There was a large house, which wasn't much of a looker. It was also abandoned, and might be what young muggle kids would consider the 'scary old house' with an old background story to it.

To the left of the house, he saw a sign, almost too covered in vines to read. He ripped a fair amount off, and found what he could uncover said: phanage.

"Phanage?" Ron said uncertainly. "What the…"

"_Or_phanage, Ronald. Orphanage. Come." Hermione corrected.

Ron followed Hermione to the doorstep of the house, and tried to shove past her when she stopped.

"Wait," she said. "Remember when Dumbledore went into that house, and it had all of the enchantments? Well what if this house has them? I mean, we can't do underage magic and"-

"Well I just did the Reducto curse so what about that, huh?"

"Well there was an adult upstairs remember? They can't actually _track down _who's doing the magic remember? But we have no adult with us now, so they can assume it's us."

"Oh. Right." Ron said, feeling slightly stupid. "So what do we do?"

"Find a well trusted adult." Hermione said confidentially.

"But who?"

"I have an idea, let's go back."

-

Harry was once again introduced to a deatheater meeting, taking his place beside a tall, lanky figure. He patiently waited for Voldemort to join them in the meeting, while standing in a horribly uncomfortable position from that bothered the welts on his back.

Harry heard a door open and Voldemort walked into the center of the room, looking very angered as he had the night before. He glared at all his Deatheaters as they scrambled into a bow.

"Rise, you fools!" Voldemort ordered. He quickly withdrew something from his robe. "Who has seen this article?" Voldemort asked.

One daring, and shaking man stepped up and said. "I have mi'lord."

"Then why didn't you inform me?"

"I was waiting for the opportunity." The man replied shakily.

"Enough of your pathetic excuses. _Crucio_." The man instantly dropped too the floor, screaming and writhing.

"Has anyone heard mention of this? Do you have any idea what it is about? The prophet has been known to supply lies, but…"

"Mi'lord, if I may ask what the article is about?" A man stepped forward, and Harry instantly knew it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Read it." Voldemort said angrily, tossing the paper to the wealthy aristocrat.

Lucius caught the paper, and straightened up. The headline of the article made Harry want to dance:

**Dumbledore, alive or dead? **

Behind his mask, Harry was smiling, and beaming with hope. He hadn't bothered to listen to the rest of the article. He knew the prophet told lies, but he was willing to turn his beliefs a bit to believe Dumbledore _was _alive…. But Snape killed him. Harry saw it. No, Dumbledore was defiantly not alive. Unless…

Voldemort was furious, and that meant there was a possibility.

"Mi'lord. What if the ministry was trying to scare us?" One brave deatheater asked. Oh there was that possibility too. "I mean, Dumbledore was the only one you've ever fear"-

_Crucio! _"Do not speak out of turn!" Voldemort shrieked.

"I'm sorry Mi'lord, please, I'm sorry!"

"All of you find as much information on this theory as possible! Now, leave all of you!" Voldemort commanded.

Everyone did so, and Lucius dropped the paper he had recently held. To Harry's discovery, it said evening Prophet. So that's why Harry was being punished as so last night.

Harry left the room, and went to his chamber, as Voldemort had instructed that morning.

-

"Please Fred, George, we need you! Please. We can't do it, and you're of age! Please. We know you would be skilled in this subject." Hermione had been pleading with the twins for the past twenty minutes, but had not gotten them to budge. She knew they were of age, and could well keep their secret. (If she decided to tell them). Hermione also thought they would be professionals in what she wanted them to do. To figure out the wards and traps on the old rotting house.

"No Hermione! The shop is awfully busy and we haven't had any free time. This is the most we've gotten in days and"-

"What if we offered to help in the shop? No salary, except your help."

"Hermione!" Ron whined at her offer.

"Well," Fred took a minute to consider. "It would be nice…. George?" He said, turning to his twin, who also looked just as thoughtful. George broke from his trance.

"Oh-uh-yeah, yeah that would be great. Extra help in the shop."

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." Fred said, grabbing Hermione's hand and shaking it enthusiastically, reminding Hermione of Ludo Bagman.

"Great than," Ron said, who was still shaking Georges hand.

"So, what exactly is this secret?" Fred said slyly.

"You promise you'll help us no matter what we say?"

"Yeah, we shook on it." George said.

Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded. "Horcruxes."

Both Fred and Georges' eyes widened immensely.

"Wait," Hermione said, her tone very surprised. "How do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Hermione, we hear a lot of things. Many adults seem to fail to remember the phrase: 'the walls have ears.' Or more rather, the walls have extendable ears." Fred said grinning at the three.

"Some dangerous work Hermione, but, we promised. But why"-

"It will help us defeat V-Voldemort." The four cringed at the name. "He has obstacles set up, and we figured maybe you could you know, help us get through them, being of age and talented in that way." Hermione said hopefully. "We want to destroy all the Horcruxes, so this wont be the first time we call upon you. If, that's all right?"

"Yeah, well let's get it over with." Fred said, who seemed rather regretful of the agreement.

"You mean right now? Were not prepared. It's going to get pretty bad in there I mean…It _is _You-Know-Who- I mean Vol-Voldemort." Ron corrected himself after an intense glare from Hermione.

"Well Ron, we've seen what Dumbledore did I mean, we are a bit prepared. And the sooner we do it, the sooner Harry is rescued."

"Hermione, we haven't seen anything!" said Ron faintly. "It was pitch black, and we heard a bang and a thud. How many things can go bang and thud, Hermione? How many?"

"Well, I doubt Voldemort would put the same enchantment on each Horcrux, so were alright in that situation. Now, Ron, apparate with Fred, and I'll go with George." Hermione said taking hold of George.

"Wait I got to lock up the shop, and flip the sign." Fred said, loosening from Ron's grip. Minutes later when Fred returned, the four apparated to the "Phanage."

-

"This is it. Let's go inside." Ron made his way to the door, but Hermione held him back.

"Ron, without magic, we'll only get in the way!" Hermione said crossly. "Let _them _do it."

Ron crossed his arms, and began to sulk as the two watched the twins draw closer to the house. They turned to look at Hermione and Ron, and gave a quick mock salute before walking inside.

"How did they get inside so easily"- Hermione began, but was interrupted by a loud, familiar bang.

"No duplicate enchantments, huh, Hermione?" Ron said smugly, and a bit triumphantly at getting the best of Hermione.

"Well it may not be the same"- All light in the house immediately disappeared.

"Ha." Ron smirked.

"Ron, don't be so smug. They could be in trouble." Hermione cupped her hand around her ear, listening for screams or shouts, and gestured Ron to do so too. All they could hear was whoops, hollering and laughter.

"Typical Fred and George," Ron muttered knowingly to himself.

"Must they _always _make a joke out of everything?" Hermione said with a frown.

"I suppose so," said Ron, who was now laughing.

Ron's laughter was cut short when he heard several swear words come from the house.

Hermione looked fearfully at the house, and glanced back at Ron. Another bang was heard, and Fred and George came running from the house, as a black smoke raced after them.

Although they looked empty handed, Ron saw Fred gave a thumbs-up, and patted an oddly shaped lump in his robe.

"Yes!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around Ron, and giving him a hug. "They got it Ron, they got it!"

"I know, I know," Ron said slightly taken aback by Hermione.

"Well, let's see it." Ron said, and Fred began to pull the object from his pocket. It was a goblet, which was glowing a faint yellow. They knew it to be Hufflepuff's cup.

"Oh my God, George, what happened to your thumb?" Hermione said, noticing it looked black, shriveled, and dead. It looked just like Dumbledore's hand. "Oh no… I should have guess as soon as the inside of the house went dark. I'm so sorry!"

"Hermione, Shh. It's for a good cause, isn't it?" George said, with a weary smile.

"Let's just blow it up and get it over with." Fred said, who although without the black thumb, looked the more exhausted of the two.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said, and stepped back a bit along with Hermione and George.

With the word _Reducto_, the cups performed the same procedure as the locket and the ring did.

-

Several minutes later, the four found themselves back in the upstairs room of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"You guys," Hermione said as she hugged the two, who staggered into her arms. "Thank you so much." Releasing them from the hug, Hermione tugged Ron's hand, and he began to follow her to the stairs.

"Hey," George shouted. "Where do you two think your going?"

"Home, we have to study more of the Horcruxes"-

"No you're not," said Fred, collapsing on the bed nearest him. "Your shift buddy. Wake me up at three." And with that, the second twin fell onto the bed as well, leaving the duo to tend the shop.


	12. A false lead and something in return

**Only a few more chapters, I think. But I will be making a sequel, and then another story, which has no relation to this. Thanks for the reviews. Well appreciated! **

**I've gotten 6 hours of sleep over the past three days, but wanted to update. So here I go! Oh, and YAY! More Harry! I'm sick of Hermione and Ron. ******

**Oh and also. In my next fic, please review on this, do you want slash? Do you want certain character couples? I want HGHP… But your opinion matters. Why not throw some romance into the 'Horror' as this is classified? Give me your thoughts on the matter.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter 

Chapter 12

Harry had finally lost it. He had lost all sense of thought, feeling, emotion, and memory. He was now a puppet on Voldemort's strings, and he was totally unaware of it. He didn't do anything on his own. He only did things when he was told. Otherwise, he sat in a chair, like Voldemort ordered. He always sat in a chair, like Voldemort said, when he wasn't doing anything else. What a life.

Voldemort had sent him on one other mission, besides the one where Harry had encountered Remus Lupin. Harry had to kill an unfortunate deatheater.

Harry attended deatheater meetings too. He stood at the front of the circle with Voldemort, still as a doll. Thinking nothing, doing nothing. Except for standing- and breathing of course.

Harry was sitting on a chair, in Voldemort's personal study, where Voldemort had ordered him to sit. The doors opened, and Voldemort walked in, looking angered.

"Potter," Harry looked up at Voldemort with lifeless eyes. "It seems some brats have discovered my little secret to immortality. I have given them a false lead. We're going to visit them on their next crusade. Which is now…. Follow me." Harry abruptly stood up, and followed Voldemort.

"I want you to apparate to Hogsmede, and follow me from there. Oh and"- Voldemort flicked his wand, and Harry instantly became dressed in Deatheater robes. "There. We'll skip the mask. See what the wizarding world thinks when they see their savior working for the dark lord." Voldemort chuckled, and instantly apparated to Hogsmede, followed by Harry.

---

With working fairly long shifts at the joke shop, and trying to fit in some sleep, it was quite hard to do any Horcrux research, but they had gotten the twins involved. Although Ron and Hermione were busy, they didn't miss the front-page news in the paper.

"It's a lie," Ron said firmly. "After Harry's disappearance, the ministry is trying to give all the wizards and witches hope. Dumbledore is dead Hermione. We know for a fact. We were at his funeral." Hermione's hopes were instantly crushed.

"You know the prophet is always telling lies Hermione." Fred chimed in, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, you were in one of them," Ron supplied.

"Yes," Hermione said, crushed. "I suppose the prophet was drawing me in. I know better…"

"Do you think the sorting hat could have been a Horcrux?" Fred asked, after awhile. "I mean, it sort of has a soul I guess. Maybe Voldemort's?" Even Fred seemed doubtful of this guess.

"No…. I doubt it." Hermione said. "I we would be able to tell if it was _Voldemort's soul_ in there."

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off.

Minutes later, the door opened, and a hassled and exhausted George came in. Though, he was wearing a look of excitement.

"Found…. Horcrux…. Come…Hurry…." He panted.

The three went to George and began to question of the whereabouts. They were also questioning what the Horcrux was, and where he had gotten the information.

"Apparate to Hogwarts-or Hogsmede really. McGonagoll should be there, and we can go inside. If were lucky, Godric Gryffindor's sword should be there. _That's _the Horcrux. Let's go!"

---

The four found the most of the wards that were put around Hogwarts were gone. Because of the absence of students, and the absence of their greatest headmaster. Albus Dumbledore.

Inside, they found an absence of pictures, and statues.

"Is this what it looks like in the summer?" Fred asked, obviously interested.

"Remember, Hogwarts may be closing. They may want to get some preliminary packing done. Honestly…." Hermione trailed off.

"Ok. Find a teacher, preferably McGonagoll. Ask for sword. Then we check it out." Stated Ron

"We can't blast a Hogwarts founders' heirloom!" shouted Hermione shrilly. "How will we even know if it's a Horcrux? Oh dear. Oh dear. I mean, we _knew _the locket and cup were, but the sword, we're not even sure!"

"Hermione calm down. I don't remember Ron saying we were going to blast it to find out. There must be other ways to do it."

"Yeah Hermione- wait- McGonagoll!" Ron shouted pointing to an old woman down the hall, who seemed to be admiring a picture.

"Oy, professor, I mean, headmistress!" Fred corrected himself. The woman turned, looking surprised, but soon let a facial expression of scorn overcome her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, reminding the four of when McGonagoll would reprimand them with that tone. Well, except Hermione of course.

"Headmistress? We know that professor Dumbledore had Godric Gryffindor's sword. We were wondering if we could examine it. Check it out?" Hermione said politely.

They stood in silence for a moment before the former teacher nodded her head and said shortly, "Follow me."

The four teenagers followed her to a large statue of a gargoyle, which they knew to be where Dumbledore's- or really McGonagoll office was located. They heard her mutter "Cockroach clusters" and they were in.

"I hadn't changed it a bit. Since Albus left. Silly of me to believe he might come back…" She said softly, to no one in general.

Hermione gave her a soft pat on the back before walking over to a large glass case. "We were wondering if we might take it home…" Fred said slowly. "I mean- not forever. Just a day maybe. That's it."

"Well I'm not sure about you two…but I'm sure I can trust Granger." McGonagoll said reluctantly.

"Yes, oh thank you professor!" Hermione said while running to the sword, and pushing Fred and George who were giving a mock sign of hurt.

Ron helped Hermione, who greedily pulled it out of its case.

"Heavy," Hermione said under the weight of the sword.

"Oh right," said Ron shrinking the sword and relieving Hermione.

There was a chorus of 'Thank you' and 'Good bye' as the four left the room, and a regretful McGonagoll.

"I wanted to try on the sorting hat again." Said Fred trying to get the others to turn around.

"We have to get this home, we don't have much time." Hermione said.

Walking out the doors of Hogwarts reminded Hermione and Ron of their last time there, only months ago. Except, they weren't as cheerful and hopeful as now.

They went through and around neatly cut grass and flower bushes and shrubs.

"Looks like Hagrid is still doing his job." Ron said eyeing the circular bush.

As they reached the gate, they found it wouldn't open. It was secure by a large silver lock.

"It wont open, wait- _alohamora_," Fred tried, but the lock stayed shut. "We can't apparate, because, we had to walk here didn't we. But that lock wasn't there before…"

"We could try climbing the…fence?" Ron said, looking up at the fence, which seemed four stories higher at the idea of climbing it.

"Let's just get McGonagoll." George said, turning around. The others followed his example, and Hermione shrieked.

"Looking for this, I presume." Said Voldemort, dangling a silver key. He then slipped it into his pocket. "I know what you're doing, and I don't like the trouble you're causing. So I've asked my Deatheaters here to get rid of the trouble. Which is you."

From there, it was a gigantic duel. Curse and hexes shot everywhere. Some Deatheaters were hit with a stunning spell, along with Fred.

Voldemort was just standing there, stroking his snake, and whispering to another Deatheater beside him. That Deatheater began to walk over up and Hermione saw first that he didn't have a mask.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Harry!" Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye and whispered urgently, "Ron, it's Harry."

Another stunner shot at Ron, and he shot out of the way. "Really? You think so? But, he's in deatheater robes."

Harry was now at the front of the line, and the George noticed him too. "Fred's got to see this!" and George whispered enervate, and his twin was awake.

The teenagers were so happy to see Harry; they were surprised when a large green light erupted from his wand, and made it's way toward George. He ducked, and looked up at Harry.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you- HEY!" Fred yelled as another green light had grazed Hermione's ear.

"Just, just stop, Fred. We'll discuss this later." Hermione said quietly. "What we need is a way out of here."

"Speak of the Devil." Ron said, as several Hogwarts members including Remus Lupin and Mad-eye Moody burst out of the door.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Moody shouted, and the light sped at Voldemort, who instantly jumped out of the way. The light, instead, sped over and hit Nagini.

Voldemort glared, and hissed to his Deatheaters, "enough of this play, kill everyone." The Deatheaters happily took the order, and filled the air with green.

Harry was still shooting curses at the four; in fact he was the only one. This time, Ron went down with a purple curse to the heart, but in all the worry and fright, Hermione did not miss the unmistakable signs of a Horcrux emit from the snake.

"Fred another Horcrux down!" Hermione whispered. "We got to get out of here."

"Yeah"- Fred began, but immediately fell into laughter as Harry was hit with a stray stunner curse from behind.

"Hey," Hermione said crossly.

"He got what he deserved!" Fred argued back.

"I think we should take him back with us." Said George, who was also stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, let's get him out of here before V-Voldemort notices." Hermione said, and she looked back at Voldemort who was still dodging green and red lights, and shooting some of his own. "You get Harry; I'll take care of Ron."

Together, the teenagers walked up to Dumbledore's office, where they knew they would floo, dodging curses all along their way.

---

Back at the burrow, which was thankfully empty, they lay Harry down, and awoke Ron from his unconscious state. They tied Harry to a chair, and took his wand, in case he tried to escape. If he wasn't a deatheater, he could explain it to them, and he would be let out of the chair.

"What do you mean 'if he's not a Deatheater?' He tried to kill us!" Fred shouted.

"Enough!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison. They were clearly hurt by Harry's actions.

"Now," Hermione said, pulling out the small, Ruby encrusted sword. "How do we figure out if this is a Horcrux with out blowing it up?"

"Isn't there a spell for that, like how to detect life?" Fred asked Hermione.

"If there was, I would be all over it." Hermione said.

"Well I guess we could look it up in one of these books…" Ron said grudgingly. He stood up and walked over to a stack of books that almost reached the ceiling.

"I don't think you'll find anything in there Ron." Fred said, eying the book Ron picked out which was _The standard book of spells, advanced year one _By Miranda Goshawk.

"Well, it's worth a try, right?" Ron said slamming the book on the table.

"I suppose," said Hermione, who had also pulled out a book similar to Ron's.

"Well where should we look?" George asked.

"Just pull out a book- oh and Ron, I forgot to tell you. The snake was a Horcrux. It got hit with a stray killing curse."

"So let's see. Diary, Harry told us, cup, locket, snake, ring, and- what else then." Ron questioned looking confused.

"Hey, that's just one more to go. You think Voldemort will make more?"

"I don't think his withered soul can take anymore splitting." Hermione said. "Guys are you sure, the prophet isn't right just once. At all?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Was the article done by Rita Skeeter?" George said.

"No, she doesn't write anymore…." Hermione trailed off.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll look into it after this whole Horcrux bit. But hey we got to go. Shop has to open any minute." George said, standing up.

"Oh, Seeya." Hermione muttered sweetly.

---

"Find anything Ron?" Hermione asked. She was getting nowhere as well. It had been at least an hour later, and they had acquired no information. Well, no _useful _information at least.

"No, I got nothing. But- Oh man, Mum and Ginny are home. Hide the sword." Hermione picked up the sword, and heaved it up the stairs and into Ron's room. She saw Harry in his chair, still looking unconscious. She pushed a blanket over top of it and hurried down the stairs, just as Mrs. Weasley was asking the whereabouts of her.

"Right here, I was just in the bathroom. How was your day in Diagon ally?"

"Oh wonderful really. Ginny and I had a wonderful time, thank you for asking." Mrs. Weasley replied. "I see Arthur is working late. No matter. Oh I see your indulged in your books, but would you mind carrying that upstairs, this kitchen is getting rather dusty."

"Of course," Hermione said, gathering up her books.

"Yeah, we'll be off Mum." Ron said.

They walked into Ron's room, eyeing Harry a bit guiltily. They spread their books out, and were wrapped in them again. But like previously, there was no information worth viewing.

"I think you would remember Hermione. I mean, you've read all of these books were viewing. Except for a few of them, and you and I have already looked through. Maybe we should go to a different Library."

"We could try," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, after our shift at the joke shop, we'll head on down there then. There has to be something we overlooked. At the library, I'm sure there are a ton of books to look through. Our selection here isn't that great."

The door opened, and Ginny walked in and said, "Ron, Mum wants"- she stopped at the sight of Harry. Many reasons she was surprised. Harry was here not with Voldemort. Harry was tied to a chair. And Harry was wearing Deatheater robes.

Ginny shrieked, "What's he doing here? You didn't tell me?"

"Ginny Shh. Calm down. We'll fill you in." Ron said taking Ginny's hand and sitting her down. Now, we think Harry may be working for You-know-…Voldemort. So we brought him back here and were waiting for him to wake up from unconsciousness."

Ginny looked angry and tearful through the explanation. She walked over and slapped Harry in the face who immediately fluttered his eyes. _So he wasn't unconscious then?_

"You jerk," she muttered, and walked from the room. "I hate you!" she shouted. Down the hall, Hermione and Ron heard her door slam. They looked at each other and then walked over to Harry, whose eyes were open and staring blankly at a wall.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Mate?" Ron tried, after no reply. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Ron said snapping his fingers.

"Harry please just talk to us. We're your best friends- Please!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry just continued to stare at the wall, and sit motionless.

"We can release you from the ropes. We can!"

"Wait," Ron put a hand on Hermione's arm, before she could reach the ropes.

"Why did you try to kill us?" Ron tried, with no reply.

"Um Ron," Hermione said, waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

They both shared a look of horrified expression.

**A/N: Just finished typing this up in the morning, after a nice dose of sleep. If you didn't catch it, read the author's note at the top please.**


	13. A trip into the pensieve

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Who will be reviewer 100? Whoever is, gets the chapter dedicated to them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 13 

"Hermione- do you…do you think he did it?" Ron asked weakly, staring at Harry's blank expression.

Hermione only stood still, gaping at the sight. Moments later, she spoke. "But…why? Why did he do it?"

Ron took this as a confirmation to his question, "The crazy bloke!" Ron said angrily. "What could possibly encourage him to do that bloody spell?"

There was a pause of silent until Hermione mumbled something Ron could vaguely hear.

"The what?" Ron asked, holding his hand to his ear and leaning forward.

"Ron," Hermione said, choking back sobs. "Harry wouldn't have done this, I'm sure, if he couldn't have found a way around it. When- when Voldemort captured us, Harry said something about his pensieve. He told us it would help…. Maybe it still will." Hermione stood up, and began to walk out of the room confidently.

Ron was doubtful of the whole idea, unbelieving to the fact that the pensieve would actually help. But, he knew he couldn't stop Hermione from trying to retrieve it. Ron got up to, accidentally bumping into Harry.

"Sorry mate-Hey!" Ron shouted, and Hermione whipped around. "Hermione what are you thinking? We can't leave Harry here! The most evil and feared Dark Lord is after him, and I'll guarantee he'll find him."

"Then let's take him." Hermione said. Ron looked at her disbelievingly. He would defiantly be a bit hard to carry around, and apparate with. They couldn't levitate him, because they can't use magic yet.

"Hermione, he'll just get in the way. I don't think we should get the"-

There was a loud POP, and Hermione was gone.

Ron swore, and sat down on his bed. That girl. He sighed, figuring he should do a bit of research while Hermione was off. He looked up at Harry again, and a wave of sympathy overthrew him.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said, patting Harry's back. Harry just stared at the wall. "Wonder when Hermione is going to be back with that pensieve?"

An hour later, and Hermione arrived with another POP with a look of fury on her face. "The _nerve _of some people!" she said, slamming a little black box on the bed.

"What? You went to Privet drive? Is that the Pensieve?" Ron asked, almost fearful of Hermione's anger.

"The Dursley's are _dead_! The new family in the house- Porter, pickers, something like that had just moved in days ago. I assumed they didn't move _everything_, so I told them politely of my predicament. Of course, I put everything in Muggle terms, because I was sure they were not wizards. They thought I was a beggar, Ron! They called me a filthy little beggar and slammed the door in my face! Then, the told me they were calling the cops if I didn't get off of their lawn! So I apparated in the house after I saw they went out to dinner. The third place I looked was a cupboard, with a bed, and some trinkets. There were a few boxes stored into the room as well, so I checked a few out until I found this!" she pointed to the box she had brought.

Ron let out a long whistle, and held the box in his hands. "Well Harry, we got it," he readjusted the box so it was in front of Harry's face. "Just like you said to."

Harry just sat there lifelessly.

"Well Hermione, should we get it over with? I don't think it will work, but I suppose it's worth a try."

"Well, it's what he said to do." Hermione said indignantly. "And, I was thinking of this curse was anything like the imperious curse…" she trailed off and looked down at her feet.

Ron waited for Hermione to look up, and he shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight smile. "Let's see what memories Harry has in here shall we?"

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

Lord Voldemort was punishing the follower whose stunner went astray. The one that had hit Harry. He considered killing the deatheater, but decided not to, as he was higher in the ranks.

The Dark Lord told his followers anyone who was the first to find Harry, would be honored and rewarded more than they could possibly imagine. That was enough to get the Deatheaters one hundred percent eager to find Harry.

He ended the meeting, and everyone scurried out to search.

Although he did have a few ideas of where the boy might be located, he still thought it best to send the Deatheaters out anyway.

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were each inside of the pensieve viewing a bit of a depressing scene. A dog, had chased Harry up the tree, and he was crying for someone to help him. All along, his relatives were laughing joyfully with the dog's owner, aunt Marge.

The memory changed, and Harry was lying down in a small-enclosed area, letting small spiders crawl on his hands. He smiled as they tickled him slightly. Hermione recognized the place as-

"Ron, he's laying in the cupboard where I found the pensieve! That was his bedroom!" Hermione looked at Ron, whom had a look of rage spelled across his face.

"Filthy, stinking, no-good, muggles," Ron muttered to himself.

The area around them changed again, and the next memory was of Buckbeak's 'death', the one which Hermione and Harry prevented from happening. Hermione was sobbing, and Ron and Harry each shared sympathetic looks. Macnair brought down the axe-

"We need _happy _memories, Ron."

"I don't know if he has many…" Ron said sadly.

"How about the first time he rode a broom!" Hermione said. "That's what he _tried _for his patronus. It failed, but you and I both know he was happy. Or maybe the first time he caught the snitch. The look on his face was pure happiness."

"What if they aren't stored in here?" Ron asked, as they swiveled out of the pensieve and landed with a thud on the ground. Harry had, like Ron guessed, made no sign of being his old self again.

"If only this thing was like a filing cabinet. Happy memories over here- and sad ones over there." Ron said indicating his hand in two different places.

Hermione gave him a bemused look.

"How 'bout when Sirius offered him a home in third year?" Ron asked.

"Do you think he stored it? I think he would have…I mean, to stop feeling so guilty." Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah…and- _here it is!_" Ron said, gazing at the silvery contents, which displayed a small preview of the memory.

Seconds later, they were out of the orange bedroom, and into the secret passage way from the womping willow to the shrieking shack.

They could hear Sirius and Harry talk as they made their way out of the passageway, and the younger Harry had a look of delight on his face.

Hermione and Ron, were dragging Harry beside them and noticed Peter Pettigrew up ahead, looking fearful.

"Oh," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "I wish I could just go stun Wormtail right now so he wouldn't escape."

When they were beside the womping Willow, Lupin's transformation begun as did Wormtail's. Beside them, they heard Harry snap out of his lifeless trance and mumble, "Pettigrew…" seconds later he hung loosely in their arms again, his expression blank.

"Ron, we did it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah," Ron said, his face screwed up in complete bewilderment. "Well, really you did but…" He trailed off as the memory ended and they were shoved back into Ron's bedroom.

"But I don't get it," Ron said, recovering from his fall. "He spoke at the part which would have made him angry. No the happy moment when Sirius offered him a home."

"Well, anger _is _a strong emotion. Quick- find something, any memory that will make Harry angry."

Ron looked at the pensieve for a moment before speaking, "How about when Harry was yelling at us over the fifth year summer? Or when Bellatrix killed Sirius? Do you think that's a little harsh?"

They both thought for a moment. Harry was miserable when Sirius died, but it was something that would defiantly trigger _something_.

"Well, we have to get him to remember." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Let's do it."

"Alright," Ron said unsurely. The two of them dunked Harry into the pensieve, making sure his bonds were still tied tight. They did not want Harry to attack either of them.

They were in the department of Mysteries, Sirius and Bellatrix were dueling. Sirius was taunting Bellatrix, laughing, right before he fell into the veil.

"No!" Harry cried. Hermione and Ron both looked down to find it was the Harry that each of them held. They both shared looks of triumph before they glanced down at Harry who was screaming in agony.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione gasped. Harry's screams died down, and he resumed his lifeless state.

Ron bent down and traced his finger along Harry's scar. He pulled back up and showed Hermione the tip of his finger, which was soaked with blood.

"Damn, Voldemort." Hermione swore. Ron looked up at her amazed she had sworn openly like that.

"Now miss Granger, I'm afraid you're going to have to control your language."

Ron and Hermione both stared wide-eyed at each other, before slowly turning around. **(I thought about ending it here) **

"Give me the boy." Voldemort said with an icy tone.

"No." Hermione said defiantly, and she whipped out her wand.

The Deatheaters laughed. "You stupid Mudblood, I have a crowd of Deatheaters with me, and you have a soulless teenager and a blood traitor. Do you _honestly _think you can win?"

"I'm sure we can hold them off until the memory is done," Hermione whispered to Ron. "We can use Magic, because one: there are of age wizards here, and two: I don't think they can track magic inside a pensieve anyway."

"Right, I'll take Harry, and you run like crazy."

"No, we'll both go together- _PROTEGO!" _ Hermione brought up a shield at the on coming curse.

"I'll take this as our cue to leave." Ron said, following Hermione who had levitated Harry and ran.

He brought up a shield behind them, for safeties sake and ran through a purple set of doors.

"Potter, get back here!" they heard Voldemort call. And immediately Harry began to wriggle around, trying to escape from his status.

"Ron stun Harry. It's the only way" Ron followed Hermione's orders, and Harry lay still.

Ron and Hermione came to a room with several different doors. They each bolted for a different one, checking which would be safest. Hermione flung hers open to see a Deatheater smiling from beneath his mask.

"Hello dearie," he said to her. Her made a grab for her, but Hermione shut his hand in the door. They heard a shriek of pain, and quickly scrambled for the door two the left as some doors struggled to be opened from under Hermione's locking spell.

"This way," Hermione yelled, and they ran passed Ron who was enwrapped in a brain with tentacles.

As they made their way to another door, the walls began to fade, and they were lurched out of the pensieve.

The Dark Lord and his followers were thrown out as well, and he was even more angered by the fact the three managed to apparate as soon as they emerged from the pensieve.

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

"Ron, we left the pensieve."

"I don't think we will be able to get it back either." Ron said, punching his fist against the wall of Grimauld place.

"And it was working too!" Hermione said glumly.

"It's all right Hermione. We'll find another way. Shh. Shh. It's fine." Ron comforted Hermione.

"I don't know Ron. Do you think we'll ever save Harry?"

"Of course," said Ron, patting Hermione's back. "Of course."

"I'm going to fix dinner, maybe Harry's favorite. I can't imagine what he _was _getting. And I'm not sure I want to."

"Wait Hermione," Ron said, holding his hand up. "Mum and Ginny were at the burrow! What if…oh man." Ron looked worried for his family, and Hermione didn't know what to do. They might run into Voldemort if they go back. But, it was his family.

"It's fine Ron. They can fend for themselves, we both know that. Ginny will have them all wrapped up in Bat bogey hexes. It'll be fine." She gave him a smile and headed for the kitchen.

"You want help Hermione?" Ron called.

"No, I'll be fine." She replied, and Ron heard her footsteps all the way down the stairs.

"Hey mate," Ron said, turning to Harry. "You gonna snap out of that anytime soon?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned.

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

A/N: Who will be the hundredth reviewer? I do not know! Please review! Thanks to those who DID review last chapter. You rock!

Do you guys listen to music when you type or read? It's one of the only things that keeps me going.

Max

REVIEW:P


	14. A happy reunion

**_Dedicated to the one hundredth reviewer: mickey! _**

And thank you everyone else for the wonderful reviews! I was very happy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 14

Ron did a double take. _Did Harry just_…

"Harry?" Ron asked…. There was a long pause, before Harry weakly responded.

"Yeah Mate?"

Ron could hardly believe it. Harry was talking to him. And moving! They did it.

"HERMINOE!" Ron bellowed. "COME HERE! QUICK!"

They heard a clatter of pans downstairs, and quick footsteps on the stairs, and through the door came a hassled looking Hermione.

"What Ron?" she said looking slightly irritated.

"It's Harry! He's- he's back!" Ron stuttered. He hoped it wasn't an illusion.

"Ron, quit kidding. Harry is acting the same as he has."

"No, seriously Hermione! Harry, please do something! Any sign of- uh…life?"

A minute passed before Hermione glared at Ron and said, "Ron, that was a cruel joke. You know"-

"Hermione," Harry croaked. Hermione stared wide-eyed, jaw dropped.

"Oh my- Harry! I can't believe it…But Harry, honestly, you had me accusing Ron of lying."

"Hard…t-to speak. And m-move." Harry replied in a weak stutter.

Hermione, who was standing a bit far away to hear, leaned in closer and asked, "What, Harry? Could you please repeat that?"

"Hermione!" Ron said a bit shrilly. "He said it was _hard to speak and move._"

"Well your sitting right next to him, I couldn't hear!" Hermione snapped.

"You could of asked me!" Ron replied, imitating Hermione's tone.

Hermione looked as though she was about to retort, when Harry spoke, "Guys, come on."

"Oh, right," Ron flushed.

"Oh Harry, has it just been horrible there?" Hermione asked, taking a seat besides Harry and patting him on the back.

Harry nodded his head an inch or so.

"I'm sorry! We got a letter from you. And we thought it was real, and we sent a rescue party… that failed." Hermione said.

"It's all right." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, we've got a bit of a surprise for you." Ron said grinning.

Hermione, looked perplexedly at Ron, and then an excited look came upon her face. "Yes, tell him Ronald!"

"Well, wow you were gone, we've destroyed three of the Horcruxes." Ron said, counting on his fingers. "Cup, locket, snake. And one left to go."

Harry did his best to muster up a smile, but everything he tried was rather hard, and pulled a lot of energy from him.

"T-thanks guys," he said, feeling a bit like professor Quirell who stuttered every word as well.

"Well, I expected that moment to go over a bit more- exciting maybe." Ron laughed.

"Harry? Do you have any idea what the last Horcrux is?" Hermione said, as though she was talking to a toddler.

Harry managed to give a mock glare, and replied, "No."

"Maybe Fred and George know," Ron said suggestively.

Harry gave a questioning look.

"Oh, and since we were underage, we acquired help from Fred and George. They know, and I really hope you don't mind." Hermione said, wincing as though she was about to be hit. "We had to get passed the barriers, and we had no magic and"-

"It's all r-right." Harry replied, smiling.

"Good, I was worried how you'd feel," she said, with relief.

"So…what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Eat, rest, research," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's groan. "We have to get them destroyed as soon as possible. Now if we all go downstairs, I have something I can continue cooking."

"What about Harry, I mean, if anyone sees him…just imagine." Ron trailed away.

"Hmm. I guess I'll bring the meal upstairs. Give me about five minutes!" And she ran down the stairs again.

"Wonder what she's making." Ron said into the silence.

"Dunno," Harry replied.

"So what _was _it like there- I mean, what happened?" Ron asked in a quavering voice.

"Lots o-of stuff." Harry said, and then continued after getting a rather unsatisfied look from Ron. "Well, there w-was a d-dumb snake. Lied t-to me."

Harry proceeded to tell Ron some of the events that happened while he was captured.

Hermione came into the room, several minutes later, followed by Fred and George.

"So he's _not _still trying to kill us?" Fred asked.

"No," Hermione said, putting down a bowl of soup and crackers in front of Ron. "He is _not _trying to kill us."

"Right," George said, sitting closest to the door.

"Fred and George say they haven't got a clue where the last Horcrux is. I think it's almost safe to say it is something that once belonged to the four founders. Perhaps Ravenclaw." She pulled out a small lump in her pocket then added, "And I don't think the sword was a Horcrux."

"It w-wasn't. D-Dumbledore said." Harry choked out.

"Well, we have to return this soon," she said, slipping the shrunken sword through her fingers, "I suppose I'll do that." And Hermione began to make her way out of the room.

"What did Ravenclaw have?" Fred said to himself.

"Would it have to do something with intelligence?" Ron suggested.

"Who would make a _book _a Horcrux? That's just pure madness!" George laughed.

"I didn't say book." Ron grumbled.

"We d-don't k-know if Ravenclaw is a H-Horcrux." Harry said.

"Could be something _else _of Slytherin's, or even Gryffindor's. I doubt any more Horcruxes were made with Hufflepuff's items." Fred said.

"What if we never find it?" George asked. "What then?"

"Then someone just Avada Kedavra Voldemort and make sure he doesn't get another resurrection." Ron said agitatedly.

Harry turned slowly to Ron, wide-eyed, "Ron, t-that's, _that's ex-excellent_!"

"What?" Ron sat up straighter.

"He said that's excellent. Don't make him repeat it, Hermione explained his predicament." George said.

"I heard him," Ron snapped.

"Then why'd you"- George began.

"L-Let's d-do it." Harry stuttered.

"Harry, you can't just walk up and kill You-know- Voldemort."

Harry rose and eyebrow. _Hello! Chosen one!_

"Oh, right." Ron turned a bit red. "But do you think you can do it? I mean, haven't people been trying for years? He's been dodging them right and left."

"He s-still thinks I'm l-lifeless or w-whatever." Harry replied coldly. "Catch him o-off g-guard."

"Hermione won't let you; I know it." Ron said.

"I'll h-have t-to find some way a-around her then."

"We'll help you Harry, in whatever crazy stunt you'll try to pull." Harry heard the twins say together.

Harry gave a weak smile. "Ron?"

"Always with you mate." Ron replied, giving his confirmation he would help.

"I'm afraid you wont be able to carry out such plans." The four turned to see-

"M-Malfoy." Harry croaked. Fred made a move to pull his wand.

"No, I don't think so. Yes, put it away." Malfoy pointed his wand to Fred, who deposited his wand into his pocket. "So Potter, I see you're doing well. Come here, and I'll return you to the Dark Lord."

Ron stepped up in front of Harry, and said, "No Malfoy. Leave before we make

you."

"Is that some kind of threat? No, give me Potter. I guess you could call it a bit of revenge since, he had me banished to that grimy prison cell. And then, what's worse Potter is that when you tried to run away, I got punished for it. Seem fair? No. And so my mother helped me escape before I was killed. And now, to relieve myself of this death sentence, I need you. Hand him over." Malfoy finished with a cold sneer.

"Fine, I suppose I'll have to take you all out"-

"_STUPEFY_!" Malfoy fell to the ground. The four boys looked around. None of them had fired that spell. The twins pulled their wands and stood up.

"Who's there?" George called. They heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"Who"-

"Calm down, it's just me." Hermione laughed.

"And how do we _know _it's just you. Are their other Deatheaters? How do we know you're not under pollyjuice potion?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Alright, ask me a question only _Hermione Jane Granger _would know. As for other Deatheaters, there are none. You know Malfoy, he'll want all the credit." Hermione said propping Malfoy's body against the wall.

"That's good enough for me," Fred said with looking at the others.

"How come you did underage magic?" George asked.

"Because of age wizards were around," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "Now should we obliviate him, and send him on his way, or tie him up?"

"Wait, how did he get in anyway?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm sure now with Dumbledore dead, there is no secret keeper. And with the relation Malfoy shares with the black family, he was able to gain access into the house. Which means it may not be safe for awhile." Then she added, "and if my theory _is _right, that stupid article was wrong." She sniffled.

"So, should we move out of the house?" Ron questioned.

"Y-yeah." Harry said.

"Where too?" Ron sighed.

"Where would we go?" came Hermione.

"T-the least expected p-place." Harry choked.

The three of them grinned at each other, and Hermione turned to Fred, "You take care of Malfoy. We'll tell you where we are later."

"Okay," the twins said in unison as they stared manically at the limp from of the arrogant boy.

"Harry, can you walk?" Ron asked Harry.

"May need a l-little help." Harry said, "And with a-apparating t-too."

"Right…here." Ron put Harry's arm around his shoulder, and hoisted him to his feet. "All right then, let's go."

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

"Wow, this place is a dump," Ron said, looking around Riddle Manor, which had collapsing walls and dust everywhere.

"Well, remember the attack?" Hermione said, sitting Harry down in a chair.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to fix this place up." Ron said, pushing plaster off of a wooden chair,

"Yeah, I'm sure Fred and George will help somehow." Harry said.

"Harry, you didn't stutter."

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a bit stronger, but defiantly not completely."

"Oh, well that's good." Hermione smiled.

"So, do you think there are some like hidden files or something here?" Ron suggested hopefully.

"Possibly, but if this is Voldemort's abandoned Headquarters, then I doubt he would leave information for the aurors or order to look at. Harry, do you know?"

"I don't they left anything. Maybe some books if we're l-lucky." He looked around. The place was as much a mess as he remembered.

"Well, I think everyone deserves a bit of rest." Hermione helped Harry up, and ushered him over to the stairs.

"Uh, I don't want to sleep in any room where a Deatheater might come back to retrieve his missing boot." Ron said jokingly.

"No Ron, you can sleep in the room where the _Dark lord _will come back for his missing boot." Hermione retorted, causing Harry to give a weak chuckle.

"What?" Ron choked.

"Kidding," Hermione said.

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

Harry yawned, and pulled the blankets from him. He felt almost completely fine. He knew he wouldn't be _completely _well until he shot Voldemort with the killing curse. But, he felt almost normal again, which was good enough for him.

He staggered for the door, and down the stairs, which had a carrying smell of breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said, as she pulled out his chair before putting a small breakfast in front of him.

"Morning," Harry replied, before picking up his fork, which felt ten times heavier. "This is great." He said after a bite.

"Thanks." She replied warmly.

Ron came down seconds later, and greedily divulged his food. "Excellent Hermione."

"Thank you," she said shortly, picking up each of their plates. She sat down between both of them, taking a sip of orange juice occasionally.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Went to the market just today."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad it's not anything the Deatheaters left." Ron took a sip of his drink. The three of them sat into the silence, before Harry spoke.

"Hermione, while you were gone yesterday, we were discussing something. What if we hit Voldemort with the killing curse, and prevent him from getting a resurrection. And then, while he is half dead, we destroy the last Horcrux."

"And how exactly do you plan on hitting him with this killing curse?" Hermione raised and eyebrow.

I'll find some way to do it." Harry said confidently. "But look, we've already been through all the possibilities and everything, so, are you in or not? Will you help?"

She seemed to be in thought, before saying without hesitance, Harry noticed, "Of course!"

"All we need really is a plan. Fred and George offered to help as well, and I'm sure they could be of some use." Harry said.

"Fred and George, oh dear, it's our shift at the shop. Let's go!" Hermione said worriedly. Pulling them both from their seats, she led them to apparation point, and they apparated to the joke shop for their shift.

_**7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**_

A/N: That was a frustrating chapter to write! But I'm glad I got it out. So, please review!

And for all the other reviewers, THANKYOU _SO_ MUCH! YOU ROCK!

Max


	15. Making a plan

**Thanks to the reviewers: Sarah-Sama, The Demon Inside, HoshiHikari, irishEyes AreSmiling, Madd Girl**

**Chapter dedicated to: prongsharry, one of my constant reviewers!**

**This is the second to last Chapter everyone!**

Chapter 15

It was nearing Midnight, and the Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins had failed to come through with a foolproof plan. They hadn't thought of a way to hit Voldemort with the killing curse.

"Does it have to be _Harry_?" Hermione asked for maybe the third time that night. Everyone had run out of ideas, and the ones they did have were merely being repeated. Many people had just ignored the question Hermione asked, because it seemed to be the obvious answer, _Harry had to do it._

"Well?" Hermione whined, awaiting her answer.

"Hermione, I don't think"-

"Don't think my idea will work? Don't think it's good enough?" Hermione interrupted Ron.

"No Hermione, it's just that we all think Harry should be the one." Ron said, wincing at Hermione's snappy tone and mentally cursing for speaking up.

"Well it would certainly catch Voldemort off guard," Hermione said defiantly.

"Yes, but who here would be brave enough to actually _try _to hit Voldemort with the curse. If that person missed…well you can just imagine being near Voldemort after attempting such a thing." Fred spoke.

"Well they would just have to make sure that they hit their target, now, wouldn't they" Hermione said.

"Yes, but who would volunteer Hermione? The only person who would pull that kind of stunt is Harry. And he's the guy were trying to help hit kill Voldemort anyway." George said, sampling a new sweet from the shop.

Fred turned to George, awaiting the sweets side effects.

"None," Fred said disappointedly, marking something on his clipboard.

"Will you two pay attention with the matter at hand?" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, this whole Horcrux ordeal has still left us kind've busy, Hermione." George said, taking the clipboard from Fred's hands.

"How about we do it when all the Deatheaters are on a raid. A not so important raid; one that Voldemort wouldn't attend. I mean, he'd be alone at his headquarters, right?" Ron suggested.

"Yes, I suppose. But if it wasn't an important one, would _all _the Deatheaters go?" Hermione asked.

"We could've just found a time when Voldemort was alone," Ron grumbled, slumping down in his chair.

"Harry, do you have any ideas? You've been so quiet this whole time." Hermione asked him sweetly.

"I-I'm starting to h-have second t-thoughts about this w-whole idea, g-guys." Harry said.

Harry was thinking about the whole situation the whole time. Whoever _did _try to hit Voldemort with the killing curse would be in danger if they missed. If Harry got near Voldemort again, what would happen? Would Voldemort gain what little power Harry had over himself? Harry shuddered to think about it.

"Harry, you're starting to get your stutter back," Hermione said concernedly, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I-I've n-noticed." Harry muttered angrily. "But it's only a s-small stutter."

"Harry, this isn't good," Fred said, sounding a bit like his mother.

"I know, but l-like I said, I'm h-having second t-thoughts." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "One day or another, Horcrux destroyed or not, someone will have to hit Voldemort with the killing curse."

Harry thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess y-you're r-right."

"Still having second thoughts?" Ron asked, sitting up in his chair.

Harry shook his head. "If were g-going to do anything, we better do it s-soon." He said slowly.

"I suppose we should actually come up with a plan then," Fred joked.

"Yeah, that may be a benefit to us," George laughed. The twins were known for trying to brighten a frustrating or sad situation such as this.

There was a brief silence before Hermione spoke, "I'll do it."

"What?" four disbelieving voices asked.

"I'll do it," Hermione repeated. She was trying desperately to look brave, but anyone who knew her could tell she was screaming at herself for volunteering for such a thing. But she still felt she ought to do it.

"I can do it," she said confidently.

"Hermione, n-no. I'll do it." Harry croaked.

"I have a plan, but firstly, I think Harry needs to go through the pensieve…which is what we don't have." She said regretfully.

"We could view my memories," Ron suggested hopefully.

"W-we should view the o-one where I meet you on t-the b-bus in our first year Ron." Harry said.

"All right, that sounds good…where do we get a pensieve?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe you can borrow Percy's?" Fred asked, although they all knew that was impossible. The day Percy let them borrow something so personal was the day Percy would tell Barty Crouch Sr. he was a horrible foul smelling git. But Barty Crouch Sr. was dead…so…

"We could apparate back and see if the pensieve is there. If Voldemort was in a rush to find us, then maybe he wouldn't have taken the pensieve."

"The Burrow is destroyed. It's in ruins…" Fred said, receiving a shocked look from Ron, who had edged up to the seat of his chair. "Ron I though you knew, I mean, it was a small article in the paper, but…"

"What about Mum, and Ginny?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Ginny's in a coma, made it out almost in time. The Deatheaters thought the house was empty, so they just blew it up. Mum just has a damaged leg. They both tried to hightail it out of there, but couldn't. Doctor says they'll be fine, but I worry." George said.

"Wow…did Mum say anything?" Ron asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Nah, she just hasn't gotten a visit from you, and she's worried. I suggest you _do _visit her though. Harry should probably stay behind. It would come as a shock for her to see him." Fred said.

Ron sat back in his chair, with a look of sadness, and anger upon his face. He felt guilty. If they had just done everything in Grimauld place…no, even Grimauld place wasn't safe anymore.

"Maybe we can just carry out plans soon, if we can't find a pensieve that is." Hermione said. "We could attack at night, and take him by surprise… Does he sleep?" she asked dumbly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "W-we don't even have an idea o-of what we are going to do, we can't r-rush it for my sake."

"We do too have a plan!" Hermione said, "I have one. I'm going to hit Voldemort with the killing curse."

"Hermione, I-I don't know if y-you can"-

"You said it yourself I'm the 'top in our year.' Why can't I now?" Hermione interrupted rudely.

"Hermione, f-facing Voldemort is h-hard. It's n-not a-as easy as you think." Harry said firmly. And it was. He felt he had explained it enough in their fifth year at the Hogshead. Everything feels the spur of the moment and frightening.

"Oh, you're right Harry. You've faced him dozens of times, and I've…none." Hermione said, looking sorry.

"Look, let's all just get a good nights sleep, and discuss this with fresh ideas in the morning," Fred concluded.

"Sounds good to me," Ron said, getting up from his chair and heading to bed.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

The next morning, the plans had been discussed. The five would apparate to the Dark Lord's headquarters, and break in at night. Whether or not they were heard, or seen, they would complete the mission. This was basically a life or death situation each hoped they would survive. All right, maybe not a total life or death situation. They each had a portkey they hoped would work if the headquarters.

Each person played an important role, Harry, the mindless servant which he was reluctant to play.

Fred and George, the distracters, who would try and hold of most Deatheaters.

Hermione, the one who would shoot the killing curse.

And Ron the person who would… accompany Hermione? (Along with Harry).

They had considered informing the order, but thought it best to do it on their own. If the mission failed, or any order member died, they would feel a bit guilty, or responsible for the death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When it was about midnight the next day, they were ready to strike.

**All right everyone! One more chapter! I can't wait!**

**I am going to be camp soon, and won't have time to write the last chapter for a while. And then when I get back, two days later maybe, I'll be at camp again. So if I get a LOT of reviews, maybe I'll post the last chapter in that two day time period.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I HAVE gotten, they are well appreciated.**

**If you loved it, hated it- let me know! Review!**

**(Not usual length, but the 16th chapter should be longer!**

Max


	16. And Lets Hope You Stay Dead

**I've read a couple other fan-fictions, and I'm really disappointed of how weak and vulnerable I've made Harry. I'll do better in my other fics. And finally, our beloved last chapter! There could be a sequal- or a totally new story altogether! Here are the possible story ideas- you vote: **

**Dm/Hp**

**Sequal to this**

**Or Supirise! (Basically something new)**

Chapter 16

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood outside apparation bounds of Voldemort's headquarters. Each one as nervous, and unready as the next. But the job had to be done sometime. So why not today?

Harry was worried for his friends, as well. He had brought them into this mess, and if anything were to happen…it was best to think of other things, Harry had concluded.

Harry was hoping there wouldn't be to many Deatheaters around, and they may have possibly had families and homes to sleep at…. he wasn't sure he could count on that.

Fred and George could be seen in their designated spot, their red hair gleaming in the darkness, preparing for their stunt. They looked unnerved. Almost, excited it seemed. Harry certainly envied their bravery.

Not that Harry had none. But he had to admit, he was to humble to the Dark Lord. He put up hardly a fight- but a good one, he supposed. But he did not want anything to happen to Ginny. If anything were to happen, he could have never forgiven himself.

Fred and George sent blue sparks from their wand, signaling the okay, Harry grasped Ron and Hermiones' hands. He was going to lead them through the point- for his darkmark enabled him too. At least he hoped. How else would Deatheaters bring in Hostages?

"Ready g-guys," Harry said, and Hermione squeezed his hand in comfort. Ron only nodded grimly, his face visibly showing his attempt to be unnerved.

With a dramatic effect, and with determination to make this event as amusing and light as possible, the three jumped into the apparation bounds. Suddenly, the manor came into view, and the landscape around it as well.

Harry coated himself, Ron and Hermione with disillusion charms, and they were off as soon as they heard the first "BOOM!"

_**THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER**_

Fred and George who had been sitting many yards from the manor (help of Harry, who had gotten them in) were having an argument.

"No Fred, you set it off. It may be your last." George said, shaking a package of Peruvian darkness powder.

"George," Fred said firmly, "I insist, you set off the first firework. After all, I took the duty in fifth year."

"Shall we both then?" George grinned at Fred.

The fireworks had been a special work of the twins. The same fireworks the pranksters had always used, but with a unique twist. The Fireworks would blind any Deatheater within five feet, and being near the explosion of one…wasn't too good either. The darkness powder was for the ones who would not get close enough to get effected by the firework. Although not many things could penetrate the powders dark, it was the twins invention, and they were able to make it how they wanted.

And if the first idea didn't go to well, there was much more planned.

They wouldn't want to underestimate the Dark Lord.

"Ready brother," Fred asked, his wand tip ready to spark the fuse of the firework.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And that was the boom that awakened the Deatheaters and the most powerful Dark Lord of all centuries.

_**THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER**_

The Dark Lord who had actually been brooding in his study, heard the bang and confused shouts and screams of his Deatheaters. Curiously, and angrily, he got up from his chair and walked briskly out of the door. Towards the end of the corridor was a gaping hole in his wall, and then…complete pitch-black darkness.

Deatheaters who had already changed into their robes were poking their head out of their rooms, and humbly asking their master the problem.

"My Lord, if I may ask-"

The Dark Lord replied with a harsh _crucio._ The Deatheater screaming and writhing on the ground did not sort out his confusion, however.

BOOM!

The manor shook, and the Dark Lord noticed the darkness beginning to creep closer. More swiftly now, until the Dark Lord had to advance from the corridor, leaving his Deatheaters behind in the dark.

Hearing more screams, and moving quickly now to avoid the overwhelming darkness, Voldemort could see more Deatheaters grabbing at their bleeding eyes. They attempted to crawl; some had enough strength to run, from the dark.

Many deatheaters attempted to conjure a shield to stop whatever is was that was coming. Something was in there- but they didn't know what. It was burning their eyes, and charring anything around it.

Lord Voldemort was more confused than he'd ever been. What was this? No Deatheaters work, surely. They would all be to scared to defy their master.

Could it be the aurors? Had they penetrated the wards?

The Dark Lord was in another part of the manor. He had left his Deatheaters to deal with whatever it was, and he was going to solve the other problem.

Who exactly had done this?…

"Potter!" he growled.

_**THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were careful to avoid the East wing of the manor. It was where the distraction was to happen- and they could only hope Voldemort would be smart enough to avoid it too.

Any minute now, Fred and George would be sending in the pixies, doxies, and bowtruckles they had collected. If there was a mission to get rid of Voldemort, why not kill to birds with one stone and attack the deatheaters with all they had?

The three had already stunned many Deatheaters who had their sleeping quarters in the West wing. They bound them, and set them aside for later aurors to collect.

Harry had sent a letter with Hedwig, to the ministry with directions to the Headquarters. Harry had high hopes that Hermione would be able to bring the wards down from the manor. With that done, the aurors could see, and attack the manor and capture stray deatheaters.

BOOM!

More Fireworks could be heard, and the squeaks and squeals of the newly released creatures could be heard.

Harry wondered if Hermione would be brave enough to attack Voldemort with the curse. God, she was brilliant. And she was Beautiful too. But just how brave was she?

"Is wittle baby Potter here to beg forgiveness of the master?" came a taunting voice. Harry whipped around- but no one was there. But the lack of appearance didn't keep Harry from realizing who had produced the voice.

"Bellatrix? W-where are you?" Harry demanded.

"Now why would I reveal the information to you?" Bellatrix responded in the same teasing voice.

"B-be careful," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. He then spoke to Bellatrix- wherever she was, "Are you a coward, Bella? Scared of facing three little teenagers?"

Harry hoped insulting her back would goad her out of hiding. Maybe it wouldn't work…But he knew what would.

"Your p-pitiful. J-just like your cowardly, p-pitiful, weak master-"

Yes Bellatrix revealed herself, but her response was a swift flick of her wand and a shrieked, "Crucio!"

But Harry was prepared, and the red stream dissolved into his shield.

"N-not this time B-bella," Harry smirked, and performed his own weak, but determined unforgivable curse.

Bella watched through horrified eyes as the streak of green came towards unexpectedly.

Harry had finally got what he, and the rest of the wizarding world wanted. Bellatrix Lestrange, dead.

"H-Harry," Hermione stuttered. She seemed very terrified of Harry's actions, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You- you just _killed_ someone."

"I k-know Hermione. Voldemort h-had me do it all the time. This t-time though…I j-just had to, Hermione…. I h-had too."

She nodded her head as if to show she understood, but the look in her eyes told Harry she did not at all. Even Ron looked a bit taken aback.

"Come on guys, let's keep going," Ron said hurriedly into the silence.

BOOM!

They ran through many corridors, walking through the twists and turns Harry had come to loathe so much. He had never wanted to be back at this Hell again- yet, here he was. And on his own free will.

"Harry, wait! We need to stop! How do you think I can bring down the wards with out any concentration?"

"Alright H-Hermione. G-go ahead then." Harry stuttered, and looked around the hallway with his wand ready.

Hermione seemed to think for a moment, before her mind seemed to click. She waved her wand triumphantly at the ceiling-

"Ow!" she moaned, gripping at her arm. She pulled back her sleeve, to reveal her arm, which had layers of skin receding and dissolving.

Her eyes widened with shock, and she gasped at the sight.

"_Vigoratus tergum_," she choked, sounding a lot like Harry.

The skin continued to wither.

"_Vigoratus tergum_," she shouted desperately. "_Vigoratus tergum_! _Vigoratus tergum_!"

"_Fedintegro somes_," Harry said confidently, and Ron watched in awe as Hermione's skin healed instantly. They looked at Harry for an explanation.

"I-I learned a l-lot here," he muttered.

"Oh Thank you Harry," she enwrapped him in a dramatic hug.

But she instantly let go with a look of knowing on her face.

"I know it!" She pointed her wand at the ceiling. "_Reducto_!" A huge hole replaced the once white tile.

Hermione shoved the two out of the way as plaster and parts of the roof came tumbling down.

"And that will do what now?" Ron questioned.

"_Morsemorde_!" The Dark Mark took its place in the sky. "Looks like the aurors will have no trouble finding this place. Let's hope they brought some professional ward breakers. And when they feel the barriers and magic- they'll know."

"Oh. Right." Ron said, feeling slightly stupid, but proud of Hermione.

"Come o-on guys. Let's c-continue," Harry said, rather more weakly.

But as they turned the corner, leading into the main, and grand entrance: Harry heard an all to familiar and dreaded voice:

"Potter!"

_**THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER**_

"Well Shit, George," Fred said as angry, scorched Deatheaters crowded around them in a semicircle. "What do we do now?"

"Think Hermione deactivated the wards? We have a portkey." George said, holding up an empty soda can.

"Quick, grab hold. 1. 2. 3!"

"Alright, so we can assume the wards aren't activated." George said.

"Well I can't say I've ever been hit with the cruciatious curse," Fred said.

"Looks like you wont ever be able to say it exactly, my brother. You might just be dead."

_**THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER**_

"The letter must be a hoax? A possible trap, minister!" Percy Weasley had been trying to convince Rufus Schrimgeour.

"But if it isn't? And if it is, think of how we could fool them at their own game. Quick Weasley- Gather the aurors. We'll need all that we can. Besides, you did confirm yourself that this _is_ _Harry Potter's_ owl. Is he not trustworthy enough?"

Schrimgeour seemed excited, and eager for any battle.

"Yes sir, but-"

"Prepare the aurors at once. We leave in no less than two minutes."

_**THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER--- THE LAST CHAPTER**_

Harry quickly gathered himself to be the lifeless puppet he was supposed to be. He looked blankly at the ground. Was Hermione going to be able to do it?

"Voldemort! We propose a trade!" Hermione said with such courage that surprised Harry to no end.

"And what have you got to bargain with, girl? I can easily retrieve the boy from you now!" Voldemort said with a sneer. He withdrew his wand, and pointed it at Hermione, who with Ron's help, held the seemingly lifeless Harry.

Although Hermione spoke confidently, he could feel her tremble as she held him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Hermione shouted quickly! She released Harry to the ground as the steady stream flew straight to Voldemort.

She quickly dropped her wand at the thought of what she did.

_Not like that, Hermione_! _We had it all planned out_! Harry thought. She had done it out of nervousness. Now Voldemort knew her intentions.

Voldemort side-stepped the curse with such ease, and he held a deep glare in his eyes.

"Did you honestly think you could actually kill me, now? I am immortal! You can not get rid of me you filthy mudblood"-

"_Crucio_!" a faint pink stream flew at Voldemort, and the Dark Lord laughed. Ron had angered at Voldemort's words, and had attempted an unforgivable.

"If the Mudblood could not even kill me; what makes you think you could even attempt an unforgivable?"

"I think I amgoing to give you a little less than three seconds to give me the boy." Voldemort said with a smug expression.

_Oh no_, Harry thought, _this defiantly had not gone according to plan_. He knew what to do.

To Hermione's gasping 'no' Harry stood before the Dark Lord, wand in hand. He had snuck Hermione's dropped wand into his pocket.

"Oh Harry, you seem to have fooled me. I suppose the ritual has some effects, but your sole, to your misfortune, is still mine. Nothing can stop that."

Harry took more weak, limping steps closer to the Dark Lord.

"Are you planning to duel me Potter?" The Dark Lord snarled. "You are to weak, and you know our wands cannot duel against each other. _Priori Incantatum_, you fool. Now Harry, I will drop my wand if you do so as well. You are starting to become such a nuisance; I may just kill you on the spot now. Unless, you put your wand away- I may spare you."

"I shall do it first, Harry, if you would feel at all better." And the Dark Lord slowly placed his wand onto the floor.

Harry dropped his wand to the ground as well.

"Now come to me, Harry." The Dark Lord said slyly.

Harry shook his head.

"No Voldemort. Not this time. You've made my life a living hell, and I'm sick of it. And you know what? I'm sick of you too."

Harry's words brought such a look of disgust onto the Dark Lord's face; Harry knew Voldemort was debating on whether to strike with wandless magic.

"Let's hope you stay dead, this time- _Avada Kedavra_!"

And the lifeless form of Lord Voldemort dropped to the floor.

Fate seemed to like him today, as he had gotten his final revenge on not only Voldemort, but Bellatrix as well.

As doors burst open around him, and aurors and deatheaters filled in battling, he couldn't help but feel happy-despite the scene around him.

His nightmare had ended. There was no more insane psychopath out to murder him. His life could now be lived _normally._

The aurors out numbered the Deatheaters by far, mainly because some were stunned, dead or weakened.

As the Deatheaters were ambushed, and Hermione and Ron were credited for their work, Harry was questioned by other aurors. Mainly Moody, really.

"So ya finally killed the Dark Lord, have ya Potter?" Moody said without the familiar growl. His happiness must have overtaken the gruffness of his voice.

"W-well I couldn't have done it w-without Hermione and R-Ron." Harry said, and Moody nodded at the comment. Harry didn't feel like explaining that the Voldemort wasn't totally destroyed. Let the wizarding world bask in their sunshine and happiness for now. Harry would take care of everything, and the soon destroyed Horcrux wouldn't even matter.

Harry looked over at Ron who seemed very happy with the newfound attention he was getting.

Harry knew he didn't get it often enough, and Hermione seemed just as happy to have it. But she was much more modest, and much less boastful than Ron.

Ron had somehow seemed to fit in an epic battle with a Deatheater and himself. Harry laughed.

Harry saw the twins, who hugged him heartily. The two redheads looked bloody and bruised, and they had told Harry of how the aurors came just in time, and how lucky they were to be alive.

A wisp of air could be heard through the chatter, something much more different and enchanting than wind. A circle of white had formed through Voldemort's chest, and the aurors who were expecting the body, jumped back in surprise. The back away as the white light was devoured by a black, which swiftly became a rainbow. Soon, it was just the black and white stream of light that ran straight towards Harry.

The force of the two jets of light had enough force to slam Harry to the floor and straight onto his back.

He felt whole again, knowing he had his complete soul again. But there was an unwanted presence inside of him.

Moody held a welcoming hand out to help Harry up.

"No thanks, I got it," Harry said, pushing his hands from the ground. But what Harry heard made him fall straight to the ground again.

"_**Hello **Harry_." The cold voice seemed to echo in his head forever, and Harry felt a pain in his scar as all darkness consumed him.

_**THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END! THE END!**_

**So basically what happened is Harry has Voldemort inside his head. **

**Anybody want a sequal?**

**A DM/HP**

**Or a totally new fanfic I have concocted in my brain?**

**Let me know!**

**And thanks for reading my fic!**

**And I want to thank Mirada Took for her wonderful critical advice throughout my fic! Thanks a ton!**


End file.
